


ויקטואר

by Areola



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, הארי פוטר
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, הומור, פלאף, רומאנס
Language: עברית
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26517613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Areola/pseuds/Areola
Relationships: Teddy Lupin/Victoire Weasley, Victoire Weasley/OMC





	ויקטואר

בקבוק של וודקה מוגלגית ותלולית זעירה של עטיפות ממתקים נחו בלב חדרן של בנות השנה השביעית של גריפינדור. ארנבת הפרווה הנושכת של טיפאני טילמן התגלגלה בין "החלוק המהמם שאני כבר לא לובשת" (ג'יימסינה לוונדורף), לבין "החולצה הירוקה הזאת שלך שאני מתה למדוד" (מילי ליצמן). היה זה סימן בדוק לכך שהבנות בחרו לזנוח את לימודיהן על מנת להתמקד בסוגיות חשובות יותר. 

"הוא לגמרי מאוהב בך," פסקה מילי, "את יפה, חכמה ונחמדה. תתחילי לתת לעצמך קצת קרדיט."

"זה טדי," הסבירה ויקטואר וויזלי, "אני לא ארצה להרוס דברים אם אני אפרש לא נכון."

"אני לא מבינה..."

ויקטואר נאנחה. "אם הוא היה רוצה לצאת איתי הוא פשוט היה אומר משהו."

"אני לא יודעת אם שמת לב," התערבה טיפאני – שבדיוק צבעה את ציפורניה בלכה קסומה – אבל בערך חצי בית ספר ראה את הנשיקה ההיא על הרציף."

מילי הנהנה. "...זה נראה לי די חד משמעי."

"ומאז, קיץ שלם של מכתבים מהוססים ו'שלום'-'שלום' בפגישות משפחתיות."

"זה טדי, הוא בטח מרגיש מאוים," הסבירה מילי. "את בחורה מאוד יפה שיוצאת רק עם מדריכים ושחקני קווידיץ'. אולי הוא חושב שהוא לא יעמוד ברף."

"טדי היה המדריך הראשי," הזכירה להן ויקטואר. "חוץ מזה, הוא כן חתיך."

"באמת?" שאלה טיפ. "כל הקטע המטאמורפמאגי עושה לך את זה? ואיך הלכה?"

"בטח שכן, זה ממש מגניב. אבל אני לא סובלת שהוא צובע את השיער שלו לאדום, זה ממש טיפשי בעיניי..." היא רכנה לבדוק את ציפורניה של טיפאני. "לדעתי קצת יותר בהיר. הצבע הזה מוציא אותך נורא חיוורת."

ג'יימסינה, שעד כה שייפה בסבלנות את ציפורניה של מילי, הרימה את ראשה. "אז אולי תזמיני אותו את לצאת? תגאלי את הבחור המסכן מייסוריו."

ויקטואר הסמיקה, אבל גלגלה עיניים. "אל תגידי שטויות, ג'יימי. אני לא יכולה לעשות דבר כזה."

"בוקר טוב, ויקטואר," בירך אותה קלווין טלבוט. האולם הגדול המה אדם – כראוי לשעת הבוקר המוקדמת. מעל, הציצו קרני שמש מתוך מחסום העננים, וּויקטואר קיוותה ליום בהיר. אתמול ושלשום היו שטופי שמש, אבל השבוע שלפני כן היה גשום ולפיכך: מלא רטינות ותקריות בקרב תלמידים שהתקשו לשאת זה את חברתו של זה משך זמן רב מדי.

חריקת הכיסאות גרמה לה להשיב את תשומת לבה לקלווין.

"היי, קלי," ברכה לשלום את תלמיד השביעית הנאה. קלווין טלבוט חיזר אחרי ויקטואר מהשנה החמישית: הוא היה תלמיד גריפינדור, מדריך, תמיד התייחס אליה באדיבות (וידע לקבל סירוב ברוח טובה), ולכן שמחה ויקטואר לחברתו.

טומי מאליגן שהתיישב לצד קלווין חייך בנימוס. הוא לבש את מדי הקווידיץ' שלו הבוקר וניהל שיחה ערה עם נייג'ל תומס על ספורט מוגלגי כלשהו: כדורסל, חשבה ויקטואר. כבת לשני הורים קוסמים, מעטה ויקטואר להיחשף לרעיונות מוגלגיים, אולם בני משפחתה המורחבת (שלא לדבר על סבא מצד אבא) נהגו להתעדכן בנעשה בעולם המוגלגי. "אתה אף פעם לא מצפה לכנופיית פוטר-וויזלי," כפי שאמרה לילי פוטר בכובד ראש.

ויקטואר חייכה אל קלי, שהעיר שהיא נראית נהדר הבוקר (כרגיל), ואז אל נייג'ל וקנוט שמיהרו להצטרף אליו. הם היו מתוקים וצפויים להחריד, וּויקטואר המשועשעת מצאה את עצמה מחייכת אליהם.

"אז איך הולך עם שינוי צורה?"

ויקטואר קמטה את אפה בצורה חמודה שגרמה למספר פיות בשולחן גריפינדור (ומספר מכובד לא פחות בשולחנות הסמוכים) להיפער קלות. 

קלי חייך בשעשוע. "צריכה עזרה שוב?"

"אני אשמח," התוודתה. קלי הסביר טוב, ברור ולאט, ולא בהה בחזה שלה. ובכן, כמובן שהוא בהה  _ בה _ , אבל לא בצורה שגרמה לה להרגיש כאילו הוא מפשיט אותה בכל פעם שהוא מסתכל עליה.

הם דיברו עוד קצת על שינוי-צורה ועל נשף האביב המתקרב (טדי לא הזמין אותה בשנה שעברה, והיא לא ממש רצתה ללכת עם אף אחד אחר השנה), ואז על קווידיץ'. טומי מאליגן הסביר לבני השנה השביעית למה ג'יימס פוטר – רק בשנה רביעית – חוזר מאוחר למגורים בכל לילה, ואילו קלווין – אחיהם הבכור של שלושה תלמידי הוגוורטס (שניים מהם ישבו במורד שולחן גריפינדור. השלישית, לעומת זאת, הייתה סלית'רינית גאה) – התווכח עם מאליגן. "אני לא הייתי רוצה שג'ים או דני יחזרו לחדר המועדון כל יום באחת עשרה- גם טריש לא, כמובן, למרות שטריש לא שמה עלי-"

מקהלת צחקוקים קטעה את דבריו.

"סלית'רינים. למה אתה מצפה."

"זהירות, טומי. זאת אחותי הקטנה שאתה מדבר עליה."

ויקטואר ומילי החליפו מבט משועשע. טרישיה טלבוט הייתה מושא קבוע להתנגחות מבודחת בין קלווין וטומי.

ויקטואר תמיד חשבה כי זוהי תכונה שהייתה שמחה לסגל לעצמה לו היו לה אחים קטנים. היא חשבה על אמא, מתרוצצת אחרי גבריאלה ("אל תקראי לי דודה! זה גורם לי לארגיש זקנה!"), ועל אבא, מביט בתמונות משפחתיות ממצרים כשכיסופים בעיניו. "אה, ויקי... תראי את ג'יני כאן, יפה כמעט כמוך. היא רק בתחילת השנה השנייה שלה... "

היא הסתכלה על קלי, אח גדול אמתי, ורצתה שוב אח או אחות קטנה. ויקטואר זכרה את עצמה ואת טדי בן השש, מרים על גבו את ג'יימס פוטר (פרחח מיילל גם בגיל שנתיים), שלושתם מביטים בעד מחיצת הזכוכית בבית היולדות על הפעוטה החדשה לבית פוטר – לילי הקטנה.

"אני רוצה אחים קטנים," אמר טדי בהבעה חלולה. "שיהיו דומים לי, עם שיער בכל הצבעים."

"גם אני," הסכימה ויקטואר. "נמאס לי לשחק עם רוז בבובות. היא בקושי מדברת."

טדי לא השיב וּויקטואר לקחה את ידו בידה. היא נכשלה לזהות את הבעיה, אבל לפחות זיהתה כי ישנה אחת. אולי טדי שוב עצוב, כפי שהתעצב אל לבו כשנולד ג'יימס לפני שנתיים?

"עכשיו להארי יהיה ילד אמתי," אמר לסבתא אנדרומדה, "הוא לא ירצה אותי יותר."

ויקטואר בת הארבע גלגלה עיניים כחולות-אפורות וחיבקה את טדי. "בטח שהוא ירצה אותך, טדי. כולם אוהבים אותך."

מרת טונקס הנהנה בתגובה.

טדי חייך אל ויקטואר חיוך קטן ולחץ את ידה, מייצב את ג'יימס על גבו. ויקטואר רצתה להתחתן עם טדי כדי שלא ירגיש לבד: יהיו להם ילדים בלונדיניים שיוכלו לשנות את השיער לכל צבעי הקשת, עם החיוך של טדי (שאף פעם לא השתנה) והעיניים של ויקטואר, אם לא ירצו לשנות אותן – אבל למה שירצו? אולי כך יוכל טדי להרגיש יותר... היא לא הצליחה להגיד.

רק כשדקרה אותה מילי בקצה מזלגה, התנערה ויקטואר משרעפיה. שולחן גריפינדור היה עולץ ומלא-חיים סביבה: קלי הסתודד עם מאליגן, טיפ וג'יימי התווכחו עם נייג'ל, ומילי ניסתה לבדוק ממה באמת מורכבת הפשטידה שהגישו הגמדונים לארוחת הבוקר. ויקטואר חשה כי היום יפה והשעה מוקדמת מדי לדאגות.

עם זאת המשיכו ההרהורים לכרסם בויקטואר. שעות מספר לאחר מכן מצאה את עצמה יושבת בשיעור היסטוריית הקסם, מעתיקה הערות אקראיות ממחברתה של טיפ וחושבת על טדי ועל תסביך אדיפוס שלו (נדמה היה לה שמדובר בתסביך אדיפוס. היא יכולה הייתה לשאול את רוז: הקטנה תשיב לה בשמחה, אך ויקטואר הרגישה מטופשת לחשוף את בורותה בפני בת השלוש-עשרה).

היא הבינה את טדי, ועם זאת... התקשתה להבין אותו. במבט מן הצד ידעה ויקטואר לספר שטדי הוא בן, אח, נכד. ידעה לומר כי לטדי יש משפחה. ועדיין – האם משפחתו של טדי, משפחתה שלה ושל טדי – היא המשפחה של טדי כפי שהיא המשפחה של ויקטואר?  _ האם טדי באמת נאהב כשם שאני נאהבת? _

ההרהורים על טדי הביאו אותה לבחון את סביבתה הקרובה.

ג'יימס פוטר, מדלג מעל המשוחה המפחידה שבין ילדות לנעורים, נעשה פרחחי מתמיד. הוא הוציא כמויות אדירות של אנרגיה במגרש הקווידיץ', העיף מבטים מהוססים באינגבורג היגינס (שצרחה כל אימת שהתקרב אליה), ועדיין הצליח ללמוד ולחולל נזקים בו זמנית.

לילי, קצת פחות ביישנית וקצת יותר פתוחה, קראה ספרות מוגלגית, ספרים מוזרים שקיבלה מפרופסור לונגבוטום שלימדו אותה "כיצד לתקשר עם הצמחים שלך" וחיבורים על קוסמים שסיכנו את חייהם כדי להציל קוסמים אחרים בימי הביניים (בשלב מסוים, סיפרה לילי לויקטואר כי היא מפסיקה לאכול חיות. אחרי ששמעה על תקרית צפרדע השוקולד, הבינה ויקטואר מדוע). היא עדיין הייתה נחבאת אל הכלים, עדיין הסתכלה על העולם במבט מפויס, אך נדמה היה כי משהו מחוסר השיפוטיות הילדותי שלה התפוגג.

הוגו ורוז עדיין היו מחוברים אחד לשני כמו תאומים סיאמיים (למרות שהוגו החל לגלות סימני עצמאות). רוז, שתפקדה כשופר בעבור שניהם, ניהלה ביד רמה את העסקים בגזרת גריינג'ר-וויזלי, כולל את אחיה. הוגו, לעומת זאת, היה ביישן כצדפה. שניהם היו מבריקים, מנומשים מכף רגל עד ראש והחזיקו בראש טבלת הציונים בהוגוורטס. לצד אלכס מאלפוי. 

אלכסנדר.

ויקטואר לא הייתה בטוחה כיצד לחשוב עליו. אם בכלל. הוא היה מסוגר מאוד, חכם מאוד, ובפעמים הבודדות שהזדמן לה לחזות בו מבצע קסמים, נוכחה ויקטואר שגם מוכשר מאוד. 

היא זכרה את פניו הנפולים של אבא, לפני קרוב לתשע שנים, כשהשפיל את ראשו והתוודה בפני אמא שאין לו מושג "איך להתמודד עם זה, פלר. הוא כל כך דומה למאלפוי. אין לי מושג איך לאכול אותו".

"אין לך מושג איך לאיתמודד עם האובדן, ביל." ואמא, עדינה ומרהיבה כפיה, נטלה את ראשו בין ידיה ונשקה לו בעדינות על שפתיו. "אתה לא כועס על מאלפויי- אתה מתגעגע לג'יני."

גם לאלכסנדר, חשבה ויקטואר, לא היו הורים. אלא שאלכסנדר, בניגוד לטדי, לא יכול להשתנות כמו זיקית על מנת למחוק את הדמיון המפליל לדראקו מאלפוי. 

קלי, שפגש אותה בדרך לשיעור אסטרונומיה, העיר כי היא נראית מהורהרת במיוחד היום. ויקטואר אילצה את עצמה לחייך אליו, אולם לבה הצעיר, מלא תקוות כרימון, צנח לרגע כשפגשה במבטו.  _ מה אתה רואה כשאתה מביט בי _ , רצתה לשאול.  _ האם אתה מחזר אחרי מפני שאני חכמה, מקסימה ומוכשרת, כיוון שאנחנו ידידים טובים וכיף לנו יחד, או מפני שאמא של סבתא שלי הייתה וויליה ואני יפה מכדי שתוכל לעמוד בפני...? _

כעבור יומיים נחת מכתב מטדי בתוך קערת הדגנים של נייג'ל. ויקטואר התנצלה, מילי מהרה להטיל קסם ייבוש (על המכתב, ולאחר מכן על נייג'ל – שהביט בה בזעם) וקלי העיר כי "הינשופים של משרד הקסמים הם תמיד הכי גרועים. דוד שלי עובד שם בינשופיה והוא אומר שאין להם זמן לנשום".

ויקטואר התעלמה מהשאון והזדרזה לפתוח את המכתב. שתי הפסקאות הקצרות אכזבו אותה עד אין קץ, אך כשקראה בהן, ניסתה להתעודד למחשבה שטדי עסוק ואין לו זמן לאף אחד. "אפילו טוני לא רואה אותי," כתב, "ואנחנו שותפים לדירה."

"יש משהו על אנתוני?" התערבה טיפ, בתזמון מושלם.

ויקטואר גלגלה את עיניה.

מאליגן הצטרף. "מה שלום ברקוביץ' באמת? תכתבי לטדי שאנחנו מתגעגעים אליו. אני מתכוון- אל טוני."

מילי צחקקה.

ויקטואר, במחאה, קפלה את המכתב לשני חצאים שווים ותחבה אותו עמוק לתוך הגלימה שלה.

"באמת, ויק. טוני הוא כמו הגרסה הגברית שלךְ."

"תודה, מילי."

קלווין היה היחיד שניסה להגן על כבודה, אולם בנקודה זו הייתה ויקטואר נסערת מכדי להעריך את מעשיו. מדוכדכת, נטשה את שולחן ארוחת הבוקר ועשתה את דרכה לספרייה. היה זה שיעור לחשים למתקדמים, אולם בני השנה השביעית נתבקשו לכתוב עבודת גמר באחד מן הנושאים המורחבים שלהם, וּויקטואר בחרה ב"לחשים".

מדאם טורניי העיפה בה מבט קצר כשנכנסה בדלתות הספרייה. ויקטואר העניקה לה ניד ראש קטן וצעדה בנחישות אל המקום החביב עליה בקצהו של המסדרון הראשון. שלושה תלמידי חמישית (קטנים ממנה בשנתיים וגבוהים בראש) הציעו להוריד את ספריה מהמדפים ולשאת אותם עבורה. ויקטואר אילצה את עצמה לחייך אליהם ולסרב להצעתם בנימוס.

היא בדיוק טבלה את עט הנוצה הורוד שלה בדיו כשהבחינה שהיא זקוקה לספר נוסף. היא נאנחה, קמה ממקומה בחריקת כיסא צורמת (מבט נוסף מהספרנית) וצעדה למדף ספרי הלחשים. הספר לא היה שם. נדרשו לה עשר דקות נוספות לחיפושים לפני שמצאה את הספר המבוקש –  _ לחשים אינטוממוריאלים / פ. פליטיק _ – והיא שלפה אותו בזהירות מהמדף התחתון, נאלצת להתכופף.

בעד החרך שנוצר הבחינה ויקטואר בפלומה בהירה. היא צמצמה את עיניה. רבים מתלמידי הוגוורטס היו זהובי בלורית, אולם אדם אחד בלבד חלק את צבע שיערה הייחודי של ויקטואר. היה זה אלכס. אלכסנדר מאלפוי.

סיפורה של דודה ג'יני היה עדיין לוט בערפל. מעל האח התנוססו כמה מתמונותיה – בת חמש ועשר, ארבע-עשרה ושמונה-עשרה – מן המעטות ששרדו את השריפה שאיכלה את ביתם של סבא וסבתא. דודה ג'וג'ו סיפרה שעזבה, אבא אמר שפשוט נעלמה יום אחד. דוד רון, מתחבא מאחורי הנביא בהבעה קודרת, אמר ש"הוא כישף אותה. זה מה שזה, ואף אחד לא ישכנע אותי אחרת."

ויקטואר למדה להפסיק לשאול בסופו של דבר. היא ידעה שיש לכך קשר לדראקו מאלפוי, בוגד או חבר מסדר, תלוי את מי מבני המשפחה שאלתְ. אמא רק ליטפה את שיערה הזוהר והבטיחה לספר לה, יום אחד.

עיניה נפלו על הספר שנח בחיקו של אלכסנדר מאלפוי. "הוגוורטס – ספר מחזור בוגרי 1998". מאלפוי עיין בעמודים באיטיות, סורק דף אחר דף.

"סו לי..." לכדה ויקטואר את כותרת הדף הקודם. נערה חייכנית בצבעי רייבנקלו החזיקה בפסלון של מנטיקורה ונעלמה מתחת ל"נוויל לונגבוטום".

היא זיהתה את פניו העגלגלים של הפרופסור הנוכחי לתורת הצמחים ("עתיד לשכוח את עצמו בדרך לעבודה"), את החממות (פרופסור לונגבוטום הצעיר אחז בעציץ של מימבלוס מימבלטוניה ונראה גאה בעצמו) ומי שהייתה, כנראה, המורה הקודמת ("פומונה ספראוט" הכריז הכיתוב), בטרם נעלמו מתחת...

כתם שחור גדול החליף את פרצופו של מי שהיה דראקו מאלפוי. בעמוד הסמוך השחיר כתם דיו את פניו של קפטן נבחרת סלית'רין לשנת 1998, וכתם נוסף, מתחתיו, רדף אחר פניו של נער שניסה לחמוק ממסגרת תמונה שהכיתוב מעליה הכריז: "דראקו מאלפוי: זוכה חידון הכשפומטיקה הבינלאומי."

_ הספרים היו אמורים להיות מוגנים בלחש נגד השחרה! _ זעם וחוסר-אונים הציפו את ויקטואר.  _ מישהו השחיר את התמונות!  _ היא קפצה את אגרופיה, מתכננת כיצד תיגש למקגונגל ותטיח את אגרופה על שולחן המנהלת ("זה לא יתכן! אני לא מאמינה שנתתם לדבר כזה לקרות!") כששמעה את ההשתנקות הזעירה מכיוונו של מאלפוי הצעיר.

ואז נחתו עיניה על ההערות.  _ אוכל מוות. בוגד. רוצח... _

דמעה התגלגלה על לחייה. הו, מרלין- אף ילד לא היה צריך לראות דברים כאלה- היא רצתה ללכת ולצעוק על מישהו ברגע זה ממש. אך היה משהו חשוב יותר לעשות. משהו שלא סובל דיחוי. 

כשהיא בולעת את רוקה (תוהה כיצד תכפר על שנה וחצי של התעלמות אגבית), יצאה ויקטואר מבין הצללים והניחה את ידה על כתפו של אלכסנדר מאלפוי.

"היי-"

הוא קפץ- כמעט הופך את הספר, ואז הרים אליה זוג עיניים אפורות ונוצצות.

"אם אבא שלך זכה בחידון הבינלאומי לכשפומטיקה, וודאי יש גביע שלו בחדר הגביעים." היא חייכה אליו בזהירות והתיישבה. "חשבתי שאנחנו יכולים ללכת לבדוק."

מאלפוי – היא צריכה להתחיל לחשוב עליו בשמו – מחה את עיניו. "אממ..." הוא הרכין את מבטו לספר והטיל עליו קללת ניקוי מהירה.

"צריך לתקן את מה שעשו להגנות של הספר," הסבירה ויקטואר, מזמנת בהינף שרביט את הגוויל ועט הנוצה שעדיין נחו במקומם. "תן לי להראות לך."

אלכס הנהן, עוקב אחר התנועות המהירות של פרק ידה כששרבטה את מערך ההגנות המשוער על הגוויל. "אני מניחה שזה הלחש שמגן על הספר-" והיא נטלה את הנוצה ושרבטה שוב- "וזה מה שבערך צריך לעשות כדי לשבור אותו. אבא שלי הראה לי פעם."

אלכסנדר קימט את מצחו. "אז... אנחנו בעצם צריכים לשבור את השבירה."

ויקטואר הנהנה. "זה לא ממש חומר של תלמידי בית-ספר. אנשים שאלו את ההורים שלהם איך לעשות את זה. אנחנו צריכים ללכת למקגונגל ולהתלונן."

פניו של אלכסנדר נפלו.

"זה לא בסדר מה שהם עשו. אנחנו צריכים להתלונן."

הוא בלע את רוקו. ויקטואר החליטה לנסות טקטיקה שונה. "אתה רוצה שאזמין את לילי...?"

"לא- לא. אני לא רוצה שלילי..."

היא הבינה. כבוד גברי פגוע (חיוך זעיר, ניצן של התחלה חדשה, לבלב בתחתית בטנה). "בוא ניקח את זה למקגונגל ואז נלך לחדר הגביעים, ואחר כך... אחר כך יש לי היסטוריית הקסם." היא עיוותה את פניה. "למי אכפת ממלחמות הגובלינים של אלף ארבע מאות והשד יודע כמה?! איכס."

מאלפוי חייך. מכאן ואילך, חשבה, עתידים העניינים להשתפר.

מקגונגל הייתה עניינית כתמיד. היא התנצלה מקרב לב על ההתרחשות המצערת, והבטיחה כי הכתמים יטופלו בהקדם. הדבר לא מנע מויקטואר לצעוק בכעס, לנופף באגרוף מלא חשיבות עצמית ולהודיע ש"לא יתכן כדבר הזה!" (לפעמים, הרגישה ויקטואר שכך היא מבטאת את הוויליה הפנימית שלה. לא משנה כמה דורות חלפו, בנות דלאקור היו ונותרו אלות מלחמה במהותן). היא התעלמה מארשת פניו של אלכסנדר, שהפכה ממדוכדכת למשועשעת, והחליטה לראות בכך סימן חיובי.

הביקור בחדר הגביעים, לעומת זאת, היה פחות מוצלח. נדרשו להם דקות ארוכות על מנת לאתר את הגביע, ואף על פי שהיה מרשים בדיוק כמו בספר המחזור, נדמו גם אלכסנדר וגם ויקטואר להרגיש כי גביע אחד, מוזהב ומכובד ככל שיהיה, איננו תחליף לתמונות ("להורים אמיתיים," ניקר קול ציני בראשה של ויקטואר).

"אני פשוט..." מצאה את עצמה מספרת לקלי, אובדת עצות, "פשוט אין לי מושג איך לעזור לו."

קלווין, תמיד רציני בשעה שהתבקש לעזור, הביט בה בכובד ראש. "מה את חושבת שאת צריכה לעשות?"

הם ישבו מול האח בחדר המועדון – מרבית כנופיית וויזלי-פוטר כבר הסתלקה לחדרי השינה – וקלי ליטף את חתולתו של מאליגן והשמיע לה קולות מפגרים.

ויקטואר צחקקה. "אני לא יכולה להתרכז כשאתה מדבר עם רגינה."

"סליחה. רגינה-" פנה קלי אל החתולה, "אני מתנצל, אבל ויקטואר דורשת את כל תשומת הלב שלי."

"דביל. מה שאני מנסה להגיד זה ש... אני פשוט מרגישה שהוא נורא לבד כאן, ואין לו משפחה ולנו יש... ואנחנו כל כך ביחד. וכל הקטע עם התמונות. אתה יודע שיש לנו בבית תמונות של ג'יני וויזלי, אבל הוא צריך לחפש תמונות של ההורים שלו בספר מחזור...?"

קלי הרהר לרגע. אצבעותיו ליטפו את סנטרה של רגינה, שגמלה לו בגרגורים רמים. "למה שלא תביאי לו תמונות?"

"קלווין טלבוט!" שפתיה של ויקטואר נפשקו בחיוך והיא התנפלה על קלי בחיבוק ספונטאני. "אתה גאון!"

"אני יודע." הבעתו נראתה שפופה במקצת. הוא נתן בה מבט נוגה. "ויק..."

היא השפילה את עיניה ונסוגה בחזרה למקומה.

"אני ואת... זה לא באמת הולך לקרות, נכון?"

לפתע נעשה האוויר בחדר כבד מאי-נוחות. ויקטואר נשכה את שפתיה. "אתה מקסים, קלי, ואתה החבר הכי טוב בעולם ואני מתה עליך אבל, אבל.... לא. אני מצטערת."

"זה בסדר." הוא העניק לה חיוך עקמומי. "אני מניח שידעתי את זה."

ויקטואר רכנה לנשק ללחיו, ואז ליטפה את רגינה. החתולה חשפה את צווארה. היא רצתה לומר משהו מחויך, להקל ולו במקצת על האווירה, אך נדמה כי לא נותר עוד מה לומר. עיניו של קלי, ירוקות וכבויות, בהו באש הגוועת. הגיע הזמן ללכת לישון.

"ממתי התחלת לכתוב כל כך הרבה מכתבים?" מילי, ששקדה על העתקת הערות באסטרונומיה מויקטואר, העיפה בה מבט מבין הכילות.

"ממתי שאני מנסה לחלץ מידע מהמשפחה שלי."

"שום דבר מטדי לופין ירום הודו?"

"הא?"

"שאלתי אם יש חדש מטדי."

"הו..." ויקטואר נעצרה לרגע. היא בדיוק טרחה על כתיבת מענה לסבא וסבתא וויזלי (ששאלו מה שלומה, הזכירו לה ללבוש בגדים חמים, שאלו איך הלימודים ומה שלום החברות הנחמדות שלך ואפילו צירפו חבילת ממתקים – הכל חוץ מלענות על שאלתה המקורית). "טדי בסדר. למה את שואלת?"

"את כל הזמן מקבלת ינשופים או עונה לינשופים בזמן האחרון. חשבתי שאולי יש התקדמות בגזרת לופין."

"אה, לא..." נאנחה ויקטואר. "טדי עסוק, כרגיל. לא שמעתי ממנו כבר... יותר משלושה שבועות, אני חושבת."

"אז מה זה כל המכתבים האלה?"

"משפחה."

"את רוצה לפרט?"

"אני חושבת שסיפרתי לך." היא הסיטה קווצת שיער כסופה ונפנתה אל מילי. "אני מנסה להשיג לאלכסנדר תמונות של ההורים שלו. עוד מעט כריסטמס וחשבתי..."

מילי חייכה ברכות. "זו מתנה מקסימה."

"נכון? זה היה רעיון של קלי. אז התחלתי לשלוח מכתבים לכולם. הארי אמר שהוא יביא לי תמונות בכריסטמס, והרמיוני אמרה שהיא תראה מה אפשר לעשות- ג'ורג' עוד לא ענה, הבנתי מכולם שהוא ודודה אנג'לינה מתכוננים לחופשה ועסוקים עד מעל הראש. כנראה שכולנו נשגיח על פרדי בכריסטמס..." היא מחייכת, ואז מושכת בכתפיה. "וסבא וסבתא... טוב. אבא הזהיר אותי שזה נושא רגיש."

"המשפחה שלך היא ממש..." מילי החוותה לרגע בידיה. "היסטוריה מהלכת."

"את מספרת לי." הן החליפו חיוך.

"אז מה שלום הפרויקט החדש שלך?"

היא גלגלה את עיניה. ג'יימס פוטר, מוטרד בעליל, ניגש אליה לפני ימים אחדים ושאל למה בדיוק היא מתחברת עם מאלפוי, על מה היא חושבת ו"רק שתדעי לך שזה משפיע על לילי". ויקטואר – שמעולם לא הגיבה לעלבון בשתיקה – שיכלה את זרועותיה וענתה לו שהגיע הזמן שיפסיק להיות אידיוט אנוכי. "אלכס הוא בן משפחה שלך בדיוק כמונו, אז תתחיל להתנהג ככה!" כעת, ימים מספר לאחר מכן, הסמיקה ויקטואר קלות והשיבה למילי. "אלכסנדר הוא לא פרויקט. הוא בן משפחה."

מילי משכה קלות בכתפיה. "לא חשבתי שראיתם את זה ככה."

הסומק שהכתים את לחייה של ויקטואר העמיק. "דברים משתנים."

ביום האחרון לפני החופשה הופתעה ויקטואר למשמע שיעול מנומס. היה זה יום יפה, ומי שלא היה עסוק באריזות או במלחמת השלג הסוערת שהתנהלה בין הבתים בילה את היום בקניות של הרגע האחרון בהוגסמיד (ויקטואר עצמה הזמינה את קלי להצטרף אליה ואל הבנות "לשחוט את הסלית'רינים", וכל כך התאכזבה לשמוע שיש לו תכניות אחרות שהחליטה להעביר את היום עם ספר מוגלגי בכוך החביב עליה בספריה).

עדיין מופתעת קמעה, נעצה סימניה בין הבתים והרימה את עיניה. לפניה ניצב אלכסנדר מאלפוי, אוחז בספר המחזור של בוגרי 1998 כשחיוך מאיר את עיניו.

"היי. בוא שב-"

אלכס העיף מבט ברחבי הספרייה. ויקטואר זזה הצידה (היא ישבה מכורבלת באדן החלון, שתי כריות תחובות מאחורי גבה, וכעת שלפה אחת, מציעה אותה לאלכסנדר), ואז טפחה על מושב העץ, מזמינה אותו לשבת. "רוצה סוכריית ברטי בוטס? חכה רגע, יש לי צפרדע שוקול- אה, שכחתי שאתה לא אוכל אותן-"

הוא ניקה את גרונו.

"כן, כן." ויקטואר התיישרה. "הספר!"

אלכסנדר התיישב בביישנות במרחק מה ממנה. הוא הניח את הספר על ברכיו, פתח אותו ועלעל במהירות לעמוד המבוקש.

ויקטואר מצמצה. כל הכתמים היו כאינם. את כתמי הדיו השחורים, המכוערים, החליפה תמונתו של גבר נאה. עיניים אפורות, קרות, החזירו לה מבט אומד, כמו מתבוננות בה מעבר לזמן ולמרחק. דראקו מאלפוי נראה שקול, עומד על המשמר, מרוצה מעצמו- אבל בצורה מרוסנת (היא אהבה להתבונן באלבומים ישנים. לתמונות מן התקופה ההיא תמיד הייתה איכות... מוזרה. כולם נראו מבוגרים מכפי גילם, מאופקים ומלאי-הרהורים, כמי שהחיים כפו עליהם להתבגר מהר מדי).

היא העיפה מבט באלכס. כה דומה, ועם זאת כה שונה. עיניו, אפורות וחדות כעיניו של אביו, נדדו על פני ההערות המקוריות שקישטו את הדף. "ממזר יהיר והחבר הכי טוב שלי – בלייז זאביני." "דראקו הוא חכם – וינסנט קראב." "חרא קטן, אבל בלעדיו לא הייתי עוברת את הבגרות בשיקויים. אה, והוא חתיך – פנסי פרקינסון." "יגיע לגדולות- אם יפסיק לריב עם הארי פוטר. פרופסור ס. סנייפ." ויקטואר חייכה – חיוך שברירי, זהיר – מבעד לעצב.

"חתיכת היסטוריה, הא?"

אלכסנדר לא השיב.

"אז לא נראה אותך במחילה השנה."

"לא, מצטער." הוא לא נראה מצטער באמת. ויקטואר לא העירה לו על כך.

"אולי בשנה הבאה."

ערב חג המולד גילתה ויקטואר כי היא נרגשת לקראת בואו של טדי. היא הבחינה בכך בשעה ששמה לב כי היא  _ מתלבטת _ איזו חולצה ללבוש לארוחת הערב. במיוחד כשברור היה לה שתוך כמה דקות כולם, ללא יוצא דופן, ילבשו את הסוודרים של סבתא מולי.

לבסוף, נאנחה וזרקה על עצמה סריג קשמיר לבן, מפזרת את שיערה ומסדרת קווצות פוני סוררות על מצחה. טדי הגיע לביקור. אומנם, לא תעמודנה לרשותה יותר משעות בודדות לבלות בחברתו, אך היא קיוותה שאולי ירצה להתלוות אליה ללונדון מתישהו בימים הקרובים. התעתקות למרחק היא בוודאי דבר של מה בכך עבור מה-שטדי-לא-יהיה במשרד הקסמים (היא עדיין לא ידעה מה עושה טדי למחייתו. איש לא ידע. "סדרי יום הפוכים והרבה מאוד השתתקויות מביכות מול הארי וג'ו," היו כל מה שכתב. ואם אפילו לסגן ההילאי הראשי במשרד הקסמים לא היה מושג במה טדי עוסק, כנראה שלויקטואר עצמה לא היה סיכוי לדעת).

היא נכנסה בריצה לביתם של סבא וסבתא (נשיקות, חיבוקים ו:"הנה הנכדה הבכורה הכי יפה שיש לי! בואי הנה, נסיכה." – "אני הנכדה הבכורה  _ היחידה _ שלךָ, סבא..."), והנה היא כבר מטפסת אל חדרו של טדי.

"עדיין לא כאן," קידם הארי את פניה. "אבל את מוזמנת לעמוד בתור."

ויקטואר הסמיקה קלות.

"מה שלומך, חומד?" הוא חיבק אותה בחום.

"נהדר, דוד הארי, תודה."

היא שאלה לשלומו של הארי ואיך במשרד, והתעדכנה בנוגע להתפתחויות האחרונות בגזרת ג'וג'ו/מיץ-דלעת (כל שנה מחדש: "למה לא מיץ תפוזים רגיל וטוב? ואיך אפשר לסחוט דלועים, אני לא מבינה! אל תסתכלו עליי ככה, אני מצפה שמישהו מכם ייתן את דעתו על הסוגיה הזאת, ועד שזה לא קורה אני לא נוגעת במשקה הזה! כן – רוז, חומד – זו מחאה לא אלימה מצדי.")

"ויקטואר," טפח הארי על המזרן לצדו והזמין אותה לשבת. "רק רציתי להגיד שמה שאת עושה בשביל אלכס... אני כל כך גאה בך על זה. אני, ג'ו, הרמיוני ואבא שלך גאים בך, למעשה. _ " _

סומק כיסה את פניה. "אה, זה לא כזה עניין..." ויקטואר ידעה כיצד לקבל מחמאות בדרך כלל, אבל חיפוש תמונות בשביל אלכס... היא לא ידעה האם היא יותר כועסת או שמא יותר עצובה מכך שעד כה אף אחד מהם – מי שאמורים היו להיות המבוגרים האחראים – חשב על כך בעצמו.

"אני לא חושב שאת יודעת כמה זה יהיה משמעותי בשבילו. רציתי להראות לך משהו, למען האמת.  _ אציו!" _ ספר שנשלף מאחת המזוודות שבמסדרון נחת בידיו של הארי. "זה משהו שהאגריד הכין עבורי כשהייתי בערך בגיל של אלכס. אני רוצה שתסתכלי על זה."

היה זה אלבום. קצת ישן, קרוע מעט בקצוות, בעטיפת עור. "אלו התמונות היחידות שיש לי מההורים שלי," הסביר הארי, "וזה פחות או יותר הקשר היחיד אליהם שהיה לי אליהם כשהייתי אצל הדארסלים."

לילי וג'יימס פוטר (לא האחים) חייכו ונופפו לה מאחת מתמונות הדהויות. לצידה, הודבקה תמונה נוספת של דוד הארי בגיל שנה, חבוק בזרועותיו של ג'יימס פוטר האב (הדמיון בינו לבין ג'יימס פוטר הנכד היה מעורר התפעלות). ויקטואר המשיכה לרפרף בתמונות עוד דקות ארוכות, מתעצבת מרגע לרגע.

"אבל לא מצאתי תמונות שלהם," היא ממלמלת, "לא מספיק בשביל אלבום, בכל מקרה. דודה הרמיוני הביאה כמה של ג'יני מימי בית הספר ואבא הפך את עלית הגג, אבל יש לי רק תמונות שלה בתור ילדה, ועם אבא. לא מצאתי כלום על דראקו מאלפוי."

"בדיוק בגלל זה הבאתי את זה-" הוא שלף מכיסו תמונה מקומטת מקצת. "היא משנת תשעים ותשע," הסביר. "קצת לפני שהם... זה היה מאוד מצחיק כשג'ו ודין חשבו שהעולם המוגלגי יקרוס באותה שנה. הם הסתובבו מודאגים בסלון עד אחרי אחת בלילה."

באחד מחדרי ההסבה של גרימולד 12 ישבו כל חברי המסדר, צוחקים זה עם זה במה שנראה לויקטואר כערב ראש השנה החדשה: כולם, למעט ג'וג'ו ודין תומס שישבו על יד השולחן הקטן בסלון ונראו עגומים למראה.

"אבל הם לא פה," מלמלה ויקטואר בעצב.

הארי חייך, חיוך שקלי היה מתאר כ"צ'שיירי", ושלף את שרביטו. הוא דקר את דמותו הצעירה בהרבה של פרופסור שאקלבולט שזז הצידה, נזעם. ויקטואר צפתה בו דוקר את דודה הרמיוני (היא גלגלה עיניים בתגובה וזזה). הארי המשיך לאמא ואבא; מישהו שויקטואר לא זיהתה; הזיז את סבתא של טדי; שני אנשים קשישים ואז – על הספה הקטנה שהסתתרה מאחורי צלו הגדול של האורלוגין – ראתה ויקטואר  _ אותם _ . ראש אדמוני וראש בלונדיני סמוכים זה לזה על ספה אחת, כל אחד עסוק במשהו אחר. מאלפוי היה שקוע בעיתון וג'יני וויזלי לגמה בירצפת, מסתכלת על הבקבוק. הם נראו... לא קשורים זה לזו ועדיין נדמה היה לה כי מתחת לעיתון... אך החדר היה חשוך מדי ובתנוחה הנוכחית לא יכלה ויקטואר לומר בוודאות.

הארי דקר את מאלפוי, שנעץ בו מבט קטלני. "קדימה..." דמותה של ג'יני הסמיקה ומאלפוי הרים את העיתון לחמש שניות לפני שהחזיר אותו בדיוק לאותו המקום. ויקטואר מצאה עצמה מחייכת.

"הם מחזיקים ידיים?"

"אני יודע," חייך הארי, מתעלם מדמותו של מאלפוי שכעת התעלם מהם במופגן. "לקח לי זמן לגלות את זה... טריקים של תמונות קסומות. אני עד היום לא מצליח להבין איך הפילם קולט את כל זה..."

צעקות מלמטה קטעו את הרהוריו של הארי. "טדי כאן!" צייצה לילי ודהרה במורד המדרגות. הארי החליף עם ויקטואר מבט משועשע.

"נלך, אם כך?" הציע הארי.

ויקטואר הנהנה. "תודה, הארי. זה היה חשוב לי. ולאלכס, כמובן."

"על לא דבר."

היא ירדה במדרגות שתיים-שתיים, מאתרת את טדי במהירות הודות לשיערו הכחול-שחור.

"טדי!" קפצה עליו בחיבוק.

"היי, ויק," השיב טדי את חיבוקה, מחייך.

חלף רגע ארוך לפני שנדחפה הצידה על ידי פרדי הקטן. הפעוט משך במכנסיו של טדי, כמה לתשומת לב. טדי – אח גדול למופת – הניף את הזאטוט באוויר לנגד עיניה של ויקטואר הצוחקת. היא התכוונה לפנות אליו ולהסב את תשומת לבו מיד לאחר מכן, אולם בדיוק אז הופיעה סבתא וזימנה את כולם אל השולחן. ניחא: היא וטדי יוכלו תמיד לשוחח מאוחר יותר.

הארוחה חלפה בעצלתיים. אבא התלונן על חיי האקדמיה (מגובה על ידי הרמיוני וג'וג'ו), אמא חלקה סיפור מבדח על הנעשה בלשכת שר הקסמים, וטדי סיפר אנקדוטות משעשעות על חיי השותפות "הלא קיימים בעליל שיש לי ולטוני. זה כמו דירה פרטית: הוא ישן כשאני ער וכשהוא ער אני בכלל לא נמצא".

"אולי תספר לנו כבר במה אתה עובד, טדי?" שאל ג'יימס במרמור.

"ג'יימס," הזהירה ג'וג'ו.

"מה? הוא כל כך מסתורי ו..."

"ג'יימס-סיריוס פוטר," נהם הארי. הפרחח השתתק.

ויקטואר שילבה את זרועה בזו של טדי כשצעדו לסלון על מנת לשעשע את פרד הפעוט. "התגעגעתי אלייך," התוודתה כשהג'ינג'י הקטן רץ לצדו השני של הסלון להביא את אחד הצעצועים שלו. "אתה כבר לא כותב..."

"אני מצטער," ממלמל טדי, מושך את זרועו לחיקו, "אני פשוט... העבודה והכל..."

"זה בסדר," משכה ויקטואר בכתפיה, מביטה בעיניו ומחייכת בזהירות. "אני מבינה, בערך. אחרי שהתקופה הזאת תעבור אני מניחה שנוכל לצאת מתישהו. בצורה נורמאלית."

"ויטואר!" קרא פרד הקטן, קוטע את שיחתם, "מצאתי!"

"כל הכבוד, מתוקי," היא הפריחה לו נשיקה באוויר.

פניו של טדי היו מכורכמים. שיערו השתנה משחור פרוע עם גוונים כחולים וסגלגלים לחום עכברי. "ויקטואר," החל, סוגר את הדלת שהפרידה בין הסלון למסדרון אחרי שפרדי עבר בה. "אני... אני חושב שאנחנו צריכים לדבר."

"ויק?" טוק-טוק-טוק – שלוש נקישות מהירות ואלגנטיות – הנקישה של אמא. " _ מה פטיט לאפין _ ? אני יכולה לאיכנס פנימה?"

ויקטואר קברה את פניה בכרית והתפתתה לומר לא. לא התחשק לה לראות איש. ארוחת הערב החגיגית עברה עליה בזיוף ארשת של עליצות, והיא בקושי הצליחה לפתוח את פיה על מנת לשיר את המזמורים (החלק האהוב על אבא- לכן נשארה). מיד לאחר מכן, אמרה בקול חרישי שבטנה כואבת מעט ו-"אפשר ללכת הביתה מוקדם יותר?"

אבא, שתוי מעט, נעתר בשמחה לבקשתה, אולם אמא הביטה בה בחשד קל, נטלה בעדינות את פרק ידה ושאלה בשקט האם "אכּול בסדר?"

ויקטואר אילצה את עצמה לחייך. "כן, כן, בטח."

אמא הנהנה, אולם צמצמה את שפתיה באותו אופן שפירושו "אנחנו נדבר על זה אחר כך."

_ אחר כך _ הגיע.

"ויקי?" הנקישה חזרה ונשנתה. טוק-טוק-טוק.

"כן, אני כאן," הודתה ויקטואר באי-רצון.

הדלת נפתחה ללא קול. לולא עננת הבושם העדין שנדפה מעורה, כלל לא ניתן היה לנחש כי אמא נמצאת בתוך החדר. ויקטואר נשכה את שפתיה, עיניה נעוצות בקיר, גם כששמעה שלוש חבטות כבדות של מה שנדמה כמטענים כבדים פוגעים ברצפה. רגע לאחר מכן התמקמה אמא על המיטה. "ויקי? מלאך שלי?"

"היי אמא."

"את רוצה לאיסתכל עלי במקום לאפנות לי את אגב?"

ויקטואר משכה באפה.

"זה טדי, ווי?" אמא רכנה, מלטפת את שיערה של ויקטואר. אבן תכלת נצנצה מן הטבעת שעל ידה. סימן שלבשה כחול היום. בכחול, נראתה אמא כמו נימפת נהר- דקיקה ואצילית, מחלפותיה הכסופות מתנחשלות מאחוריה בגלים רכים. ויקטואר נאנחה. היא לעולם לא תשתווה לאמא. "מה עובר בראש אזה שלך?"

"סתם, שום דבר."

"זה לא שום דבר אם זה מציק לך."

"אני פשוט..." היא הסתובבה מעט, מתכרבלת לתוך חיבוקה של אמא. "אני שואלת את עצמי מה עשיתי לא בסדר. אולי אני לא יפה מספיק? לא טובה מספיק?" דמעה התגלגלה על לחייה והיא מהרה למחות אותה. "חשבתי... תמיד חשבתי-"

צחוקה הרך של אמא קטע את דבריה. ויקטואר הביטה בה בכעס.

"לא טובה מספיק? לא יפה מספיק?  _ מה פטיט לאפין _ ! את מושלמת! את אבת שלי." אמא רכנה והטביעה נשיקה על לחייה. "אני אגיד לך משאו. לפעמים- לפעמים אנחנו צעירות, ויש לנו חלומות, ואנחנו מדמיינות לנו דברים, ווי? וצד שני- אוּ גם חולם ומדמיין. אבל אז זמן עובר ודברים קורים, ולא תמיד אפשר לאיפגש – ואז, לפעמים חלומות שלכם משתנים. או רק אחלומות שלו, או רק אחלומות שלך. גם אני, כשאני אייתי צעירה ויפה-"

"את עדיין צעירה ויפה!" מחתה ויקטואר.

"שוש! אני מספרת סיפור! שקט!"

ויקטואר צחקקה. "כשאני אייתי צעירה ויפה, אני איתאהבתי בבחור. קראו לו מרטין. אוּ היה... איך קוראים את זה? חובט בנבחרת קווידיץ' של צרפת. זה איה אקיץ אחרי שאני סיימתי ללמוד בבובאטון ואני, איך שאלב שלי נשבר, וואי-וואי."

"חשבתי שבקיץ הזה פגשת את אבא."

"ווי." אמא העניקה לה חיוך ערמומי. "סבתא אמרה לי: פלר, את צריכה לאפסיק לבכות על אבחור אזה. או לא שווה אדמעות שלך. לכי תעשי משהו כיף. ואז אני נסעתי לבריטניה- פחחח. מלחמה. זה מה מצאתי כאן. ואבא שלך.  _ אציו מטפחת _ !" 

ויקטואר חייכה, אחר נטלה את המטפחת שהושיטה לה אמא ומחתה את עיניה.

"לא לבכות, ווי? טדי ילד טוב, אבל בחורים זה כמו... זה כמו מים. יש כמה שאת רוצה."

ויקטואר צחקקה.

"ביין." אמא רכנה לנשק על מצחה בטרם נעמדה על רגליה. "אני אגיד לאבא שאת עם וירוס, ווי?"

"כן. תודה אמא."

"אה, ויקי- דוד ז'ורז' אגיע אתמול מאוחר-" ויקטואר עקבה אחרי מבטה של אמא. שלושה ארגזי עץ מאובקים למראה נחו על רצפת חדרה של ויקטואר. "אוּ אֶביא לך את זה. אמר שזה בקשר לאלכסנדר."

ויקטואר התבוננה בארגזים בפליאה.

"אמתנות שלך מתחת לעץ. תצטרפי אלינו כשתרגישי טוב יותר."

הארגזים, כך גילתה ויקטואר כאשר פנתה לבחון אותם, היו חתומים ומכוסים בשכבה מכובדת של אבק. כבִּתו של שובר קללות שהתמחה בקברים עתיקים, הכירה ויקטואר את ההבדל בין לחשי ניקיון עדינים, שטיפלו רק בפני השטח, לבין לחשים שנועדו לצחצוח מעמיק. כיוון שכך, בחרה ויקטואר בלחש מהסוג הראשון. מרגע שנפטרה מהאבק, ניתן היה לראות את הכיתוב – חותמת הולכת ודהה בצרפתית – שהכריזה: "מקרה F8116H5, וויזלי/מאלפוי, שאריות תכולה, משרד הקסמים הצרפתי".

היא קמטה את מצחה. האומנם יתכן כי שלושת הארגזים שנחו כעת לפניה לא היה אלא שיירי ביתם המפויח של דראקו מאלפוי וג'יני וויזלי? ואם כן... מה עלה בגורלם משך כל השנים האלה? האם באמת יתכן... האם באמת יתכן שמשך קרוב לשמונה שנים, נחו הארגזים האלה בעליית הגג של דוד ג'ורג', עזובים לנפשם, מבלי שאיש יציץ בהם, יסיר מעליהם את האבק... יספר על קיומם לאלכס...?! כעס חדש-ישן מילא את ישותה.

זה לא היה הוגן. מישהו צריך היה... לפעול אחרת. לחשוב על אלכס (ולא על ג'יני וויזלי המתה), להקים קול צעקה, להתקומם. מישהו צריך היה להסתכל על אלכסנדר ולראות את... אלכסנדר. לא את דראקו מאלפוי. ויקטואר בהתה בארגזים בכתפיים שפופות.  _ האם אני מבקשת יותר מדי?  _ היא נגעה בשולי הארגז הקרוב ביותר (שביב עץ רופף פילח את עורה והיא החניקה יבבת כאב.  _ לכל הרוחות _ . היא הרימה את אצבעה, נכשלת לאתר את השבב, ואז הכניסה אותה לפיה).

כיצד תעביר את שלושת הארגזים הללו להוגוורטס? אבא או אמא יסכימו וודאי להרחיף אותם לרציף, אך הם היו גדולים ומגושמים... ויקטואר עיוותה את פניה. היא תזדקק למפתח מעבר, ואז צריך יהיה להרחיף אותם כל הדרך מהוגסמיד... אבל הבנות תעזורנה, וגם קלי, קנוט, נייג'ל ומאליגן (הגריפינדורים היו חבורה מגובשת, ככלות הכל). האם לא הייתה זו ג'יימסינה שהתרברבה פעם כי אביה מנהל את מחלקת התעבורה במשרד הקסמים?

ויקטואר קמה על רגליה. זמן לכמה שיחות פלו.

בסופו של דבר, העבירה ויקטואר את עיקר החופשה בתכנונים. ג'יימסינה הבטיחה לספק את מפתח המעבר המתאים, דוד של מילי, שגר בהוגסמיד ("קוראים לו סאל והוא משוגע. אבל הוא בסדר!") הבטיח לשמור על הארגזים עד לבואם, וכל החבר'ה התנדבו לסייע לה להרחיף את הארגזים. "רק שתדעי שאת עושה משהו ממש מיוחד," אמר לה קלי, מצידה השני של רשת הפלו.

ויקטואר הסמיקה. "תודה."

הוא חייך.

"ויקי,  _ מה פטיט שו _ !" נשמע קולה של אמה מן הסלון. "אמרתי לך שאני מחכה לשיחה מהאסיסטנט של שר אחוץ אצרפתי!"

"מה פטיט שוּ?" קלי נראה משועשע. "זה לא אומר: כרובית קטנה שלי?"

"לא!" מחתה ויקטואר, "זה מהפועל choyer: לפנק, לאהוב."

קלי חייך. "את תמיד תהיי הכרובית הקטנה שלי."

"ויקי...!"

היא נאנחה. "חייבת ללכת. נדבר בהוגוורטס?"

הם נפרדו בחופזה (מן הצד השני, הודיעה טריש טלבוט ש"אתה כבר שעות בפלו עם החברה שלך! גם אני רוצה לדבר עם החברות שלי!") וּויקטואר פינתה את האח, מאבקת את רגליה.

"מי מכינה לי תה?" שאל אבא, שהשתרע על הספה תוך עיון ב _ ארכיאומגיה היום _ .

"אני אכין," התנדבה ויקטואר (בטרם הספיקה אמא לזרוק ש"בבית אזה אין משרתים"). היא שפתה קומקום על האש והחלה לחפש את התיון החביב על אבא בעת שנקישה קלה על הדלת הסיחה את תשומת לבה.

"פתוח!" הכריז אבא.

ויקטואר השפילה את עיניה. מי כבר יכול להגיע לבקתת הצדפים בשעה כזו? הייתה רק אפשרות אחת.

היא האזינה לאבא וטדי מחליפים ברכות שלום מהוססות. אבא – שהניח לרגע את המגזין – נראה מסויג, וטדי גמגם, נועץ עיניים בציורי הנוף ובחרטומי נעליו לסירוגין.

"אני, אממ... באתי לדבר עם ויקטואר."

אבא משך בכתפיו. "היא ממש כאן. ויקי! יש לך אורח."

ויקטואר הורידה את הקומקום מהאש ומזגה מים לתיון. "זה אומר שתצטרך למזוג לעצמך תה."

אבא רטן בזעף, אבל קם על רגליו.

"טדי?" חייכה ויקטואר בקרירות. הוא נראה ככלבלב נזוף. היא הוליכה אותו במורד המסדרון, לגומחה הקטנה שהרמיוני כינתה "חדר טלוויזיה" (ויקטואר מעולם לא הבינה למה. לא הייתה להם טלוויזיה, והם לא התכוונו לרכוש אחת).

טדי נראה כמי שהוקל לו. הם לא דיברו משך כל השבוע. את היומיים הראשונים העבירה ויקטואר בדכדוך. היא בכתה מעט, שתתה תה ובהתה בתקרה. את היום שלאחר מכן בילתה בניסיון להבין מה קרה.  _ האם היה זה המרחק? העבודה של טדי? האם אנחנו לא מתפקדים טוב כזוג?  _ היא הפנתה את השאלות למראה.  _ האם הבעיה היא בי?  _ ניסתה לבסוף.

בבואתה של ויקטואר צחקה כה חזק שהמראה איימה להישבר.

"את כועסת עלי," שאל טדי בחשש. "נכון?"

"אני לא יודעת," ויקטואר משכה בכתפיה. "אבל אני מאוד רוצה לכעוס, משום מה." היא הניחה שהכעס חלף. היא לא יכולה הייתה לכעוס עליו לנצח.

"אני מצטער," נאנח טדי. הוא נראה... כמעט שבור מכל העניין. נדמה היה לה שההתמודדות עם הפרידה קשה לו הרבה יותר מלה. "אני כל כך מצטער, ויקי..."

"אני יודעת," אמרה במשיכת כתפיים (לבה עדיין דקר בכאב. משך שנים כה רבות ברור היה לה שטדי הוא האחד; קשה היה לה להתרגל למציאות אחרת. לקום בבוקר למציאות שבה לעולם לא תהיה אשתו של טדי, וילדים קטנים, עם עיניים כחולות ושיער שמחליף צבעים, לא המתינו בעתידה). "גם אני." 

טדי הנהן. כששאל האם הוא יכול לחבק אותה עכשיו, פשוט חיבקה אותו במקום. "אני אוהב אותך. ויקטואר. מאוד," אמר בשקט, "את החברה הכי טובה שלי. אני לא רוצה לאבד אותך."

היא הנהנה. "אז מה הייתה הבעיה בעצם? זאת הייתי אני?" שאלה לבסוף, מניחה לטדי לחבק אותה בחוזקה.

הוא טלטל את ראשו.

"משהו שאני עשיתי?"

"לא, לא. הבעיה היא אני," לחש טדי, "את מושלמת, ויקטואר, אני זה הבעיה."

"לא אכפת לי שאתה נעלם כל עוד אתה מבטיח לחזור."

הוא נישק את מצחה בעדינות. "זו לא העבודה. זה מכלול של דברים. אני לא רוצה למשוך אותך באף, זה לא הוגן כלפי אף אחד מאיתנו."

"אולי היית צריך להגיד לי טיפה מוקדם יותר. כמו, נגיד, בקיץ."

"אני יודע," הוא נאנח בקול שבור. "סליחה."

"אני בסדר עכשיו," מלמלה ויקטואר.

טדי שתק והמשיך לחבק אותה באחיזת הדוב שלו. אולי, חששה ויקטואר, לא חשבה על כך שלטדי הייתה הפרידה קשה גם כן. לא כמו לה, ברור שלא, אבל עכשיו, על פי הצורה שבה החזיק אותה, נדמה היה כי חשב שהוא עלול לאבד את ידידותה אם ידחה אותה על בסיס רומנטי. ויקטואר נאבקה בדחף להגיד לו שהוא טיפש. היא לעולם לא תוותר על חברותו של טדי.

הם המשיכו לשתוק זמן רב.

"אבל השבועה שלנו עדיין תקפה, נכון?" שאלה ויקטואר בחצי חיוך לתוך חזהו של טדי. "אם אף אחת אחרת לא תתפוס אותך עד גיל ארבעים, ואני אהיה אלמנה עשירה כקורח, אנחנו חייבים להתחתן?"

"היינו בני שש ושבע כשערכנו את ההסכם הזה," חייך טדי.

"הוא עדיין תקף. זו הייתה שבועת זרת." היא עדיין זכרה את ג'וג'ו רוברטס מלמדת אותה ואת טדי את שבועת המוגלגים הבלתי ניתנת להפרה – שבועת הזרת. היא וטדי הסתכלו זה על זה בחשש.

" _ זאת _ החברה הכי טובה של אבא שלך?"

"משוגעת על כל הראש, נכון?" היא הביטה בזרת הימנית שלה בחשש. טדי בן השבע הביט בזו שלו.

"אבל איך היא יודעת שלזרתות של מוגלגים יש כוחות קסומים?"

"היא חצי מוגלגית. היא חייבת לדעת."

טדי בן השש הנהן בכובד ראש. כעת צחק, ונישק את קודקודה בשנית.

"ברור, ויקי, כי שבועת זרת זה דבר קדוש יותר מכל דבר אחר."

"מלבד הארל גריי של ג'וג'ו."

לראשונה לאורך כל השיחה, פרצה ויקטואר בצחוק משחרר.

הרחפת הארגזים התגלתה כעסק מסובך מן הצפוי. טכניקת ההרחפה של קנוט נזקקה לשיפור ניכר, מאליגן התלונן שהוא שונא להשאיר את רגינה לבד עם הבנות של השנה החמישית. "הן נותנות לה שוקולד". טיפ וג'יימסינה דיברו על החזיות החדשות שקנו בלונדון – מה שהסיח את דעתם של הבנים (חוץ ממאליגן, שעדיין לא החליט מה מפריע לו יותר. האפשרות שמשחק הקווידיץ' הקרוב מול הפלפאף ידחה בגלל מזג האוויר, או העובדה שרגינה אוכלת שוקולד מידיהן של בנות השנה החמישית).

"גריפינדורים..." נאנחה ויקטואר באוזניה של מילי. "אי אפשר איתם, ו-"

"-ואי אפשר לחנוק אותם," השלימה מילי.

"לא, טומי, שוקולד לא יעשה לה תולעים," נשמע קולו של קלווין מקדמת השיירה, "זה לא עובד ככה. היא צריכה לבוא  _ במגע _ עם תולעים כדי שיהיו לה תולעים. השוקולד לא הופך באופן ספונטאני לתולעים במעיים שלה... גם לא שוקולד רפואי. מרלין! זה שוקולד רפואי, לא מקסם!"

מילי העיפה בויקטואר מבט ערמומי.

" _ מה _ ?"

"שום דבר."

"מה!" מחתה ויקטואר.

"היי!" התרומם קולו של נייג'ל, תיזהרו שם עם התיבה!  _ בנות _ . לא יודעות להרחיף כלום."

ויקטואר נעצה במילי מבט מרוגז.

"פשוט..." ניצוץ זדוני הבהב בעיניה של מילי. "את מסתכלת הרבה על קלי. ובגלל שאמרת שאת וטדי נפרדתם..."

"אני וקלי חברים טובים."

"טוב."

"באמת!"

"אני מאמינה לך!" צחקקה מילי.

"תיזהרו שם עם הארגז!" הפעם היה זה קלווין, שהסתובב לגעור במילי וּויקטואר. "אתן יותר גרועות מטומי!"

"היי!" זעק מאליגן בתגובה. "אתה אמרת בעצמך שאתה לא יודע איך היא תגיב לשוקולד רפואי!" ואז לויקטואר: "אנחנו צריכים למהר, ויק. הנסיכה שלי בסכנה."

"אני עדיין לא מאמינה שלמאליגן יש חתולה," רטנה מילי.

"אני עדיין לא מאמינה שמישהו מרשה למאליגן להשתמש בשרביט," הוסיפה ויקטואר.

"אני לא מאמינה שמאליגן עבר את הבחינות הכשיפומטריות."

"אני לא מאמינה שאנחנו מדברות על טומי מאליגן."

מילי הרהרה לרגע. "הוא חתיך."

"מה שנכון נכון."

הן צחקו. וכמעט שמטו את הארגז על רגלו של נייג'ל המסכן.

ויקטואר לא הייתה בטוחה איך להציג את הנושא בפני אלכסנדר. עם זאת, העובדה שכל בני השביעית של גריפינדור מעדו לאולם הגדול במקביל ואז הזדרזו לרדת למטבח כדי להתחנן בפני גמדוני הבית שיאכילו אותם (הם פספסו את ארוחת הצהריים), הפכה את כל העניין לקצת יותר פשוט.

"אה, וודאי שמעת שאני ושאר תלמידי השביעית של גריפינדור... החסרנו קצת חומר היום. כלומר... שהפסדנו את ארוחת הצהריים."

אלכסנדר הרים גבה. "שמעתי שהייתם בהוגסמיד."

השניים עשו את הדרך במעלה גרם מדרגות נע, לחדר נטוש שהכיר מאליגן בקומה השלישית. "הוא מופיע בין שני לחמישי," אמר טומי, כשהסבירה לו לשם מה היא זקוקה לחדר. "אני לא יודע איפה החדר או מה הוא עושה בין שישי לראשון, אבל כדאי שתחשבו מה לעשות עם הדברים בינתיים... אני וקלי השארנו שם פעם את המלאי שלנו-"

קלווין נעץ בו מבט רצחני.

"זה רק אלכוהול," רטן מאליגן. "בכל מקרה, הוויסקי-אש לא חזר. וגם לא הספה או התוכי שהיו שם."

ויקטואר גלגלה את עיניה. מה שעשו קלי ומאליגן להנאתם לא היה מעניינה. היא רק רצתה להניח את הארגזים במקום פרטי, שם יוכל אלכס לפתוח אותם. לאחר מכן יבחר אלכס בעצמו האם להעביר אותם לחדר הנחיצות, או לבקש מדוד צ'ארלי מפתח מעבר שייקח אותם לרומניה.

הם ניצבו בפתח החדר כעת – ויקטואר פנתה להדליק את הלהבות באח הקטן – בעת שאלכס התבונן באי-הבנה בשלושת הארגזים. "יש עליהם קסם טשטוש," הסבירה ויקטואר. היא הסמיקה קלות, והמשיכה. "לא רציתי שכולם ידעו מה ומי... היא הסתובבה.  _ רוולַר _ !"

הכיתוב השחור, דהה מזמן, נחשף על פני התיבות. מבטו של אלכסנדר נדד בינה לבין התיבות לסירוגין. "זה... מה שאני חושב שזה...?"

ויקטואר מהרה לתרגם. "אתה צריך לפתוח את זה. שאלתי את אבא... הוא אמר שעדיף  _ אופָן _ או  _ אינקלאודר _ על  _ אלוהומורה _ . לכל אחד, יש- אמ, תנועת שרביט מיוחדת, אני אראה לך אם תרצה-"

הוא טלטל את ראשו בחדות. "תפתחי אותם את. בבקשה."

ויקטואר העדיפה את האינקלאודר. לחשים לטיניים היו טבעיים לה יותר ותנועת השרביט הייתה פחות מסובכת. היא לחלחה את שפתיה. " _ אינקלאודר! _ "

כלום.

" _ אינקלאודר! _ "

רק בניסיון השלישי נשמע קול חריקה, ועננת אבק ופיח התרוממה מתחת מכסהו של הארגז הראשון. היא השתעלה. " _ קלארו! _ "

אלכס, מוחה את האבק מפניו, הרחיף את המכסה מעל הארגז. היא סייעה לו בזהירות, ואז התיישבה על כורסה מרוטה. היא הטילה קסם ניקוי על פניה ובגדיה, ואז קסם נוסף על אלכס, שהיה שקוע מדי בתכולת התיבה מכדי להבחין במעשיה. 

היא ישבה בשקט, בוחנת את נעליה (מגפונים חדשים בצבע חום עמוק עם עקב עץ גבוה. היא קיוותה שקסם הניקוי לא פגע בהם), ושקלה כיצד לתת לאלכס את האלבום שהכינה. ויקטואר כבר העניקה לו מתנת כריסטמס, אבל זו יכולה הייתה להיות מתנה נוספת, החשובה יותר. היו מעט תמונות, בעיקר של ג'יני, אבל גם שלושה או ארבעה תצלומים של מאלפוי. היא הושיטה יד למשש את האלבום – הוא נח, מוגן בתוך תיבת קרטון, בילקוטה – כשיבבה חנוקה ניערה אותה משרעפיה. 

"אלכס?" ויקטואר קמה על רגליה והתיישבה בזהירות לצד אלכסנדר. "הכל בסדר?"

אלכס לא השיב. דמעות זלגו על לחייו החיוורות, וערימת מסמכים מפויחים, בגדים וספרים נחה למרגלותיו. מולו, בין סיבי השטיח המהוה, דהר קטר מיניאטורי ועליו ג'יני, דראקו, ו-כן, אלכסנדר הילד.

ויקטואר מצמצה. "זה יוצא מן הכלל. מי עשה את זה...? זה וודאי עלה הון תועפות."

אלכסנדר השתנק. "אבא."

רק למחרת נזכרה ויקטואר באלבום. היא פתחה את תיק הצד שלה בכוונה לשים בו את ספר השיקויים וגילתה כי האלבום שהכינה לאלכסנדר עדיין שוכב במחיצה הפנימית. היא נטלה את החבילה – עומדת את משקלה כה וכה – ושקלה מה לעשות בה.

מילי, שסיימה לסדר את שיערה וכעת סידרה את שיערה של טיפ, העיפה בה מבט. "תני את זה ללילי. הם כמו זוג נשוי- היא תעביר לו את זה."

ויקטואר חייכה אליה בהכרת-תודה. "אין כמוך, מילי."

"אני יודעת." מילי טפחה על שיערה של טיפאני בתנועת שרביט אחרונה. "ועכשיו זה מושלם. לכי תראי למראה."

השלוש ירדו בצוותא לארוחת הבוקר, משאירות מאחוריהן את ג'יימסינה שהתחילה ללמוד רק בעשר ("זה מה שקורה כשאת חכמה מספיק כדי להוציא פטור מחצי ממקצועות הליבה ואז להרחיב גילוי עתידות ואסטרונומיה," רטנה מילי).

"אני הולכת למצוא את לילי," אמרה ויקטואר בעת ששתי חברותיה התיישבו אל שולחן גריפינדור, "היא בטח יודעת איפה אלכס. או נמצאת אתו."

היא נפרדה מן השתיים לשלום, מפלסת את דרכה במורד שולחן גריפינדור. לילי, שישבה לצד מריאן דויטש וילדה נוספת שויקטואר לא ידעה את שמה, עמדה לסיים את ארוחת הבוקר. ויקטואר התביישה להודות כי רווח לה שלא לראות את אלכס. ערב האתמול היה ארוך ומתמשך: הם ישבו בשקט רגעים ארוכים, ואחריהם ניסתה ויקטואר לדובב אותו. מה ברצונו לעשות עם הארגזים? האם תרצה שתשאיר אותו לבד? (כן. לא. הוא לא בטוח) האם ירצה שתעזור לו למיין אותם? (לא עכשיו). לבסוף החליטו שניהם ליצור קשר עם דוד צ'ארלי, מה שהעלה את הצורך בפנייה למקגונגל.

קורקטית וחביבה בפניו של אלכס, הציעה לו מקגונגל להשתמש באח שבמשרד המנהל, אחר משכה את ויקטואר הצידה והטיפה לה ארוכות. הארגזים עשויים היו להיות ממולכדים, שרידים של קסם אפל, היה עליה להיוועץ במישהו, לכל הפחות לערב אדם מבוגר (ויקטואר הפסיקה לספור בהתנצלות החמישית).

דוד צ'ארלי – תודה למרלין על דוד צ'ארלי! – היה היחיד ששיתף פעולה. הוא ביקש לדבר אתה, הודה לה בקול צרוד ואמר שיגיע תוך יום או יומיים לקחת את הארגזים ("לפני יום שישי," הזכירה ויקטואר).

כעת התיישבה לצד לילי שנעצה בה זוג עיניים ירוקות והשיבה בסבלנות כשויקטואר שאלה לשלומה (איך היא מסתדרת בלחשים והאם היא צריכה עזרה במשהו?). "אממ... רק דבר אחרון." ויקטואר לחלחה את שפתיה. היא שלפה את האלבום שעדיין נח בתיקה, מאבקת קלות את אריזת הנייר. "אולי תוכלי למסור את זה לאלכס?"

לילי הטתה את ראשה. היא נראתה כציפור זעירה, מנסה לאמוד על טיבה של תעלומה גדולה ממנה בהרבה. "כמובן."

"תודה, לילי. המון תודה."

"אין בעד מה."

הן החליפו חיוך מהוסס.

בעקבות אירועי הימים האחרונים קיוותה ויקטואר ליום שלו ונטול אירועים מיוחדים. הטירה הייתה מוסקת כהלכה, האווירה נעימה, וחרף המתיחות לקראת המשחק המתקרב לא פרצו שום קטטות, נזקים או תקריות קסומות (עם או בלי קשר לג'יימס פוטר).

ויקטואר הגיעה לארוחת הצהריים כשהיא מלווה במילי וטיפאני. ג'יימסינה, שישנה עד הצהריים אחרי לילה של אסטרונומיה, הגיעה לפניהם וכבר נראתה משועממת אנושות משיחת הקווידיץ' של הבנים.

"תודה לאל שהגעתן," רטנה ג'יימסינה, "חשבתי שאני הולכת למות משעמום ואף אחד לא ישים לב."

קלי, שבקושי הבחין בבואן, נדמה לשמוע את ההערה. "היינו עורכים לך קבורה הולמת אחרי המשחק, עם פיר קבורה והכל. אל תהיי מבאסת. היי ויקטואר!"

ויקטואר התיישבה לצדו, מחייכת בשמחה.

קלי הכניס לפיו פיסה נוספת של נקניק וחזר להתרכז בדיון הערני: למי יש נבחרת טובה יותר (והאם רגינה דומה מספיק לאריה גריפינדור כדי להיות קמע הנבחרת)? ויקטואר מצאה את הארוחה משעממת למדי. היא דיברה עם ג'יימי על היציאה להוגסמיד בשבת הקרבה ("אולי תבוא איתנו, קלי?" הציעה בחיוך. "אה-אממ, לא נראה לי שאני יכול. יש פגישה של מועדון שינוי הצורה בשבת בבוקר." בתגובה ניסתה ויקטואר לכבוש הבעה מאוכזבת ולגמה מספל המיץ שלה).

מאליגן (בבירור לא חבר במועדון) ניסה לכשף צמד מחושים לכוס השתייה אך ללא הצלחה יתירה. טיפ, שמעולם לא הייתה טובה במיוחד בשינוי צורה בעצמה, ניסתה לעזור לו. באופן צפוי, הציפו השניים את כל אזור האכילה של בני השביעית ואת החלוק של מילי.

"טיפאני!" צווחה הנערה האדמונית כשמיץ דלעת הכתים את החצאית שלה. ויקטואר זזה ימינה במהירות ונצמדה אל קלי על מנת שלא להירטב. קלי, שהצליח לחלץ את שרביטו בדיוק בשנייה הנכונה, הציל את המצב בלחש ספיגה מהיר.

"את בסדר?" שאל בחיוך, מייבש את שרוולי חולצתה.

"כן," אמרה ויקטואר בהקלה, "תודה, קלי."

הוא חייך חיוך משועשע והיא חייכה בחזרה. טיפאני, מילי ומאליגן עדיין היו נסערים מתקרית מיץ הדלעת מכדי להבחין, אבל ג'יימסינה (שהייתה חדת אבחנה, גם אם העדיפה להתמקד בבגדים ונעליים) הרימה גבה לכיוונה של ויקטואר.

היא מיהרה לזוז כמה סנטימטרים שמאלה כשהבחינה שזרועה עדיין צמודה לקלווין ללא הצדקה ממשית.

"היי ויק, מה קורה עם קלי?" שאלה ג'יימי בעת שעשו את דרכן לשיעור היסטוריית הקסם.

"מממ?" ויקטואר גרשה את המחשבה על שמלת הנשף המושלמת (בצבע לילך, עם גופיות ספגטי וגזרת A...) אולי תלך עם אחד המכשפים האחרים שהזמינו אותה? שום דבר לא עצר בעדה.

"את וקלי," חזרה ג'יימי, "בהתחלה חשבתי שמילי מדמיינת, אבל-"

"כלום לא קורה עם קלי," אמרה ויקטואר בקול שלו (אם כי, היא הייתה בטוחה למדי שהיא נשמעת מתגוננת).

"באמת, ויק..." שידלה טיפאני. "הוא רודף אחרייך, בערך, מאז ומעולם. מה השתנה?"

ויקטואר הסמיקה קלות. "זה לא ככה," פסקה. "אנחנו רק חברים. חוץ מזה... הוא כבר לא רוצה אותי."

"אהא," גלגלה טיפ את עיניה הכחולות.

"באמת... הוא אפילו לא הזמין אותי לנשף."  _ ובקצב הזה... _

ויקטואר התיישבה במקומה ונעצה מבט בלוח. בינס ריחף פנימה בשלווה וקטע את תגובתה של מילי עוד בטרם פצתה את פיה (נחמה פורתא. הא). ויקטואר, אסירת תודה, ניסתה להתרכז.

חרף חששותיו של מאליגן התקיים המשחק מול הפלפאף במועד שנקבע לו. כמו תמיד, התבקש כל בית גריפינדור "להופיע בצבעי הבית ולעודד". כיוון שגם גביע הבתים תלוי הוא על בלימה, התייצבו אפילו לילי והדרדקיות (שלרוב גלגלו את עיניהן נוכח כל מה שקשור בספורט), עוטות את צעיפי גריפינדור שלהן (אם כי מריאן דויטש הביאה ספר).

אחרי חמש שנים עם טוני ברקוביץ' איבדה נבחרת גריפינדור את יתרונה הגדול על הנבחרות האחרות. כמו המשחק הקודם נגד סלית'רין, היה גם המשחק הזה קרב צמוד במיוחד בין נבחרות שוות בכוחן. הבנות, שפרט למילי לא היו חובבות גדולות של קווידיץ', מילאו את תפקידן והריעו בהתלהבות לטומי מאליגן – נציג השנה השביעית בנבחרת.

"טומי!" צרחה ג'יימסינה בהתלהבות, "תעשה לי ילד!"

"מאליגן לא יעשה ילד לאף אחד חוץ מהחתולה שלו!" שאגה מילי בתגובה.

ארבעת הבנות התפקעו מצחוק. קלי, קנוט ונייג'ל, שישבו ושרקו במלוא גרון לא הרחק מהן, כיסו את אוזניהם. "אתן לא צריכות לדבר ככה על טומי," רטן קלי, ספק בצחוק, ספק ברצינות.

"מה, רגינה מהממת!" מחתה טיפאני. "יש לו טעם טוב! בחתו-"

"-היי!" זעקתו של נייג'ל קטעה את תשובתה. הוא קפץ על רגליו, כל היציע אתו. "הם ראו את הסניץ'! הם רודפים אחרי הסניץ'!"

הבנות הצטרפו לצווחות.

כמסתבר, זה לא היה יום המזל של נבחרת גריפינדור. ג'ושוע בינגס התגלה כמחפש מהיר יותר (או לפחות, תחמן יותר) מדייב לוסון ("זה היה פאול! הוא רימה! הייתי  _ ככה _ קרוב!" – "כמה פעמים צריך להסביר לך שקווידיץ' זה לא כדורגל?"). 

אווירת נכאים שררה בחדר המועדון: מאליגן ישב מול האח, אוחז ברגינה, ונראה כמי שעולמו חרב. ג'יימס פוטר נעלם (ושבעים אחוז מהווליום אתו). אפילו הטאקי המתפוצץ התפוצץ קצת יותר בשקט. מריאן דויטש הייתה היחידה ששידרה עסקים כרגיל (היא ולילי עשו שיעורי בית. לילי, יאמר לזכותה, נראתה מדוכדכת במקצת).

ויקטואר ישבה וניסתה להתרכז בספר שלה- משהו על נטישת השימוש ברונות ומעבר לכתב לטיני בשלהי העידן העתיק.

"ארני הוא רודף גרוע," התלוננה מילי לצידה. השמצת שחקני נבחרת האויב הייתה ספורט מקובל ולגיטימי אחרי משחק קווידיץ'. "לא הגיע להם לנצח."

"ממ-הממ," הסכימה ויקטואר בהיסח הדעת.

"חשבתי שיצאת איתו," העירה טיפאני.

"זה היה לפני."

"לפני מה?"

מילי משכה בכתפיה. "לפני שנה? לפני שגיליתי שהוא באמת לא חושב על שום דבר חוץ מסקס וקווידיץ'?"

"אבל שכבתם!" לחשה טיפאני.

"כן, בטח. ראית איך הוא בנוי?"

ויקטואר צחקקה לתוך הספר. מבטה פגש בעיניו של קלי, שישב לא הרחק ממנה ונראה כמי שמנסה לחלץ את רגינה מחיבוקו האוהב (מדי) של טומי. היא הסמיקה.

"מרלין!" התרעמה טיפאני, עדיין לוחשת. "כל מה שיש לך בראש זה סקס וסקס וסקס."

"אם זה נראה כמו ארני..."

"יש מישהו טיפש מדי בשבילך?"

"ברור," השיבה מילי. "לא הייתי שוכבת עם טומי גם אם היית משלמת לי."

השלוש הצטמררו במקביל.

"אל תבינו אותי לא נכון," אמרה מילי, "אני אוהבת את טומי, הוא מתוק והכל, אבל. אאוץ'."

ויקטואר צחקקה בעת שטיפאני גלגלה את עיניה בזוועה. "בהחלט, בהחלט לא."

"טוב, הפחדתן אותי מספיק להיום," הכריזה ויקטואר ונטלה את הספר. "אני צריכה לחזור לפוטארק." היא נאנחה, מתכוונת לקום בעת שעיניה פגשו במבטו הקשה של קלי. הוא נראה מרוחק, עצוב אפילו, וּויקטואר הבינה לפתע כי שמע את שיחתן.

היא רצתה לגשת אליו- להניח את ידה על זרועו (להתנצל ולומר ש"אנחנו באמת אוהבות את טומי- זאת לא אשמתו שהוא כזאת בדיחה", ו-"מה שאמרנו לא משליך עליך. אתה מושלם, קל.") אך קלי סיים לאסוף את חפציו, העניק לרגינה ליטוף אחרון ונעלם מאחורי דיוקן האישה השמנה.

לשמחתה, קבעה ויקטואר מוקדם יותר השבוע להיפגש עם קלי לסשן ממוקד של שינוי צורה. היא תוכל לנצל את ההזדמנות כדי להסביר את עצמה בפניו, להתנצל (גם בשם הבנות), ולברר שאכן, הכל בסדר ואיש לא נפגע.

ויקטואר קיוותה שהחברותא תעשה את שלה והשיחה תזרום מאליה לנושא הרצוי, אולם קלי התעלם מניסיונותיה להעלות בעדינות את הסוגיה. היא נאנחה, והחליטה להתמקד בחומר הלימוד לעת עתה.

ויקטואר הביטה בגפרור שלה, שהצמיח זנב קטן ופרוותי. הוא נח דומם על מקומו, הכלאה מוזרה בין גפרור לשפנפן. היא נשכה את שפתיה, מתפללת, ואז.... הזנב זז. והעסק כולו עלה בלהבות. ויקטואר פלטה צווחה ומיהרה לכבות את האש.

קלי, סבלני כתמיד, ניסה לכבוש את צחוקו. אותו דבר בדיוק קרה לה בכיתה היום בבוקר, אבל מול קלי, כך נדמה, היה זה מביך עוד יותר.

"נו, זה לא היה  _ כזה  _ נורא היום בבוקר," ניחם קלי.

היא קברה את פניה בזרועו. "אני חוששת שזה נעשה גרוע יותר."

"די, די," הוא הניח יד על כתפה, "היה יכול להיות גרוע יותר אם כל השולחן היה נשרף."

ויקטואר חבטה בזרועו בתגובה.

"אאוץ'. טוב, בסדר, אני לא אצחק."

היא נעצה בו מבט זועם. קלי בלע את רוקו. הוא לא הסתכל עליה לאחרונה- לא כמו פעם.

לפני כמה ימים התיישבה לצד טומי ושאלה אותו עם מי קלי מתכוון ללכת לנשף.

מאליגן משך בכתפיו. "גרררר, גררררר, ררררגינה, מי מתוקה של אבאלה? גרררר, גרררר..."

היא רצתה להתעקש, לתבוע שייתן לה תשובה הגיונית, אך פחדה שמאליגן ילשין לקלווין, מה שיהיה מאוד מביך אם קלי עדיין לא יזמין אותה לנשף.

ליבה התכווץ כשנזכרה בכך. טומי היה בחור מתוק. לא הייתה לה זכות לדבר עליו בצורה כזו. בטח לא בטווח שמיעה של חברו הטוב ביותר. היא פגעה ברגשותיו של קלי – ונראה שהתובנה חלחלה לתודעתה רק עכשיו. ההערה על טומי הייתה רק תוספת חטא על פשע. אי אפשר היה לטעות בכך שקלי כבר לא מחזר אחריה יותר: שום הערות על כמה יפה היא נראית בבוקר, שום הצעות ללוות אותה לספריה, לשבת אתו בחצר או לסחוב לה את התיק. שום הזמנה לנשף.

"אהמ." ויקטואר השפילה את עיניה. "בקשר למאליגן..."

"חשבתי שהוא חבר שלכן," אמר קלי לבסוף, שולף ספר מתקדם של שינויי צורה. הספרייה הייתה כמעט ריקה מאדם (שעת כיבוי האורות של תלמידי השנה הראשונה עד החמישית הגיעה וחלפה), ורק היא וקלווין ישבו זה מול זו, מנהלים שיחה שקטה.

קלי לא אמר הרבה, אבל אותו משפט בודד צבט את ליבה של ויקטואר. "כמובן שהוא חבר שלנו... אנחנו אוהבות את טומי."

"אז למה אתן מדברות עליו ככה?" הוא סגר את ספרו (סוף כל סוף. ויקטואר חשבה שהיא עומדת להשתגע).

"זאת הייתה בדיחה, באמת."

קלי נראה מאוכזב. "באמת, ויק? בדיחה?"

"נו,  _ כן _ . כל הבנות חושבות שמאליגן חתיך- מילי לא באמת הייתה מסרבת לטומי אם הוא היה מציע בהזדמנות המתאימה-"

"כן."

"כן! כאילו... זה לא היה באמת: טומי כל כך טיפש שלא הייתי נוגעת בו עם מקל!" לחשה ויקטואר, "זה היה: טומי ממש טיפש, אבל אם הוא היה עוזב רגע את רגינה הייתי לגמרי עושה אותו."

קלי נאנח.

"בחייך," חייכה ויקטואר. "חשבתי שזה החלום הגדול של כל בן. סקס בלי ה...הו-הא מסביב."

"תראי," קלי נראה כמי שמנסה לאסוף את מחשבותיו. "אין ספק שלכולנו, אני מתכוון, לכל הגברים-" והוא עטה על פניו ארשת חשיבות עצמית שגרמה לה לרצות לדגדג אותו, "יש פנטזיה כזאת, שכל אישה שנרצה לא תוכל לעמוד בפנינו ו-" הוא הסמיק. "כל הקטע של... פשוט להפיל מישהי מהרגליים, לעשות את זה ולעבור הלאה. זה מפתה, אני לא אומר שלא. זה גם חשוב לדעת שרוצים אותנו. ברור. אבל באותה מידה אני חושב שאם אתה בן אדם נורמאלי אתה רוצה לדעת שיש לך משהו להציע חוץ ממראה. שאנשים רוצים אותך גם בגלל מה שיש לך בפנים." הוא גלגל את עיניו לשמים. "ועכשיו יצאתי בחורה."

היא כבשה אנחה. "זה מאוד מתוק, קלי. אבל זה לא נכון." ויקטואר משכה בכתפייה ונשענה לאחור. "קח לדוגמה את מילי. למה לדעתך היא שוכבת עם כולם? היא בטוחה שלידי אף אחד לא יסתכל עליה פעמיים. היא רוצה להרגיש מיוחדת. ארבעה בנים הציעו לי לבוא איתם לנשף רק ביומיים האחרונים. אני לא מכירה אף אחד מהם."

"אבל הם רוצים להכיר אותך-"

"לא, הם לא. הם לא רוצים להכיר את ויקטואר, הם רוצים להכיר את החצי-ויליה המהממת שלי. הם רוצים להגיד לחברים שלהם שהם לוקחים אותי לנשף. הם רוצים לעשות איתי סקס. להכיר אותי זה הדבר שהכי פחות מעניין אותם-"

קלי חייך אליה. "באמת, ויקטואר. את לא מצפה ממני לקנות את זה שאת מסכנה בגלל שאת הילדה הכי יפה בבית הספר. זה לא הוגן. בחורים מזמינים אותך לצאת כי את יפה, נכון. זה לא סותר את זה שהם מחבבים אותך בגלל מי שאת."

ויקטואר גלגלה עיניים. "אני פשוט חושבת שזה צבוע מצד שני אנשים יפים לשבת ולקטר: אוי, כמה הייתי רוצה שיאהבו אותי בזכות מי שאני."

"אני מצטער אם אכפת לי מאיך שאני נראה."

"זה לא זה שאכפת לך מאיך שאתה נראה, זה העובדה שאנחנו גם מתחברים עם אנשים על בסיס איך שהם נראים."

"סליחה," התרגז קלי, "אבל בפעם האחרונה שבדקתי, נייג'ל וג'יימי לא היו שיא היופי."

"אני לא הולכת לשבת כאן אתך ולהשמיץ את החברים המשותפים שלנו." ויקטואר החלה לתחוב את ספרי הלימוד לתיק הצד שלה.

"אבל את כן מתכוונת להטיף לי מוסר כי אני מודה שלמרות שהחברה שלנו שטחית, מותר לנו לשאוף ליותר מזה."

"נו, בחייך, קלי," היא נשפה בכעס. "אתה באמת רוצה להגיד לי שחיזרת אחרי כל השנים האלה פשוט כי אני כזה בנאדם עמוק? אמרתי 'לא' פעם אחת והפסקת. אם היית רוצה אותי באמת עדיין היית סוחב לי את התיק ואומר לי שאני נראית יפה בכל בוקר."

הוא צמצם את עיניו. "להגיד לך שאת יפה, או לסחוב לך את התיק?"

היא עזבה את הספרייה מבלי להביט לאחור.

"פריז! לא לזוז!" ויקטואר קפאה בפתח. ואז נאבקה בדחף לחלוץ נעל ולזרוק אותה על מילי. הנערה השנייה ישבה בין כילות פתוחות וכיוונה אליה אצבע בתנועה שהתיימרה לחקות אקדח מוגלגי.

חדרן של בנות השנה השביעית היה מואר כולו למרות השעה המאוחרת. טיפאני וג'יימי העתיקו שיעורים בהיסטוריית הקסם ממילי, שבעצמה ישבה עם ספר פתוח על הברכיים.

ויקטואר השמיעה אנחת רוגז וסגרה את הדלת.

"את נראית כאילו פגשת בוגארט," העירה מילי.

"אחד רשע," הוסיפה טיפ.

ג'יימי מצמצה. "בוגארטים לא יכולים להיות יותר או פחות מרושעים."

"לא נכון, פרופסור שאקלבולט אמר-"

"פרופסור שאקלבולט לא אמר שום דבר. את שמעת-"

ויקטואר אטמה את אוזנייה. היא צנחה על המיטה, חולצת את נעליה בשתי בעיטות חדות, והפכה את גבה למילי שהתיישבה לידה. "היי. היי-"

"אני מצטערת שהתרגזתי, מיל, אני עייפה עכשיו ולא בא לי לדבר."

"זה בגלל שהפחדתי אותך? לא התכוונתי."

"לאלא," היא הושיטה את ידה ללחוץ את אצבעותיה של מילי. "הייתה לי שיחה נוראה עם קלי ואמרתי דברים... שלא הייתי צריכה לחשוב אותם. וזה גרם לי להבין איזה מן אדם שטחי אני ו-, ו... איך הדבר היחיד שאנשים רואים בי שאני יפה."

"זה מה שהוא אמר?!" מילי התרתחה. "אני אסרס אותו."

"קודם כל, את לא. ושנית, הוא לא אמר את זה. זה רק... את יודעת. ככה העולם בנוי. אנשים רואים משהו ואז הם מתקבעים עליו."

"את חושבת שלכן אני חברה שלך?" קולה של מילי נשמע קרוע בין עייפות לשעשוע. "בגלל שאת יפה?"

"לא! ברור שלא! את בת!"

"רגע, את חושבת שאצל בנות זה אחרת? שאנחנו רואות מישהי יפה וזה לא עושה לנו משהו?"

"כן, בנות רואות מישהי יפה וחושבות: הנה יריבה פוטנציאלית, בואו נכסח לה את הצורה!"

"באיזה מן עולם את חיה?!" מילי חבטה בראשה. "זה נורא עצוב אם את חושבת שכל מה שגברים ונשים יכולים לעשות יחד זה להזדיין-"

"תראו מי שמדברת-"

"-ונשים לראות נשים אחרות כיריבות. ממש ממש עצוב."

"אבל מילי..." ויקטואר בלעה את רוקה. "את באמת רוצה להגיד לי... שכל הקטע עם הסקס. את יודעת שאת שווה יותר מזה."

מילי השפילה את עיניה. "אני לא בטוחה מה להגיד לך, ויק. כאילו... אני באמת מחבבת את רוב הבנים שאני נכנסת איתם למיטה. זה עוזר?"

ויקטואר טלטלה את ראשה. "אבל אחר כך את באה ובוכה לי שאת מרגישה שמשתמשים בך."

"את מפספסת את מה שאני אומרת."

"לא, אני פשוט לא מבינה."

"מה שאני אומרת..." החלה מילי, משתרעת לצד ויקטואר על המיטה, "זה ש... אני חושבת ששתינו יודעות שהעולם לא מושלם. ולשתינו... לשתינו יש קטעים שאנחנו חסרות בטחון וזה גורם לנו לעשות דברים שאנחנו מצטערות עליהן – לי יותר מלך." היא הסמיקה והפנתה את ראשה לרגע. "אבל זה לא אומר שהסיבה שהתיידדתי איתך היא בגלל שרציתי לשמור אותך קרוב. את יודעת-  _ שמור את ידידך קרוב ואת אויביך קרוב עוד יותר _ . את יודעת איך הרגשתי בפעם הראשונה שדיברנו? הרגשתי כאילו הפיה הזאת מהאגדות מואילה בטובה לדבר איתי. הרגשתי שאני... מיוחדת. זה מה שהיופי שלך עושה לאנשים. זה דבר טוב."

ויקטואר בלעה בעד הגוש בגרונה, לא מסוגלת לדבר לפתע. "את באמת חושבת ככה?"

מילי חייכה אליה. "אני באמת חושבת ככה."

ויקטואר העבירה את יום המחרת בניסיונות שונים ומשונים להתחמק מקלי. היא הקדימה לארוחת הבוקר, אחרה לארוחת הצהריים, ישבה באחורי כיתת הכשפומטיקה והקיפה את עצמה במחזרים משך כל כיתת שינוי צורה.  כיוון שהעבירה את אחר הצהריים בפטפוטים וחיוכים מאולצים, החליטה לוותר על ארוחת הערב, לפליאתה הרבה של טיפאני (היום יום בריוש! ממתי את מוותרת על יום בריוש?), שהבטיחה להגניב לה משהו מהאולם הגדול.  היא שרכה את דרכה לספרייה, לעוד ערב מדכא עם עבודתו של פרופסור פ. פליטיק ("הוא היה אדם גדול, ויקי. אני מתכוון... במובן המטפורי"), כשברכת שלום חייכנית נערה אותה משרעפיה.

"ערב טוב, ויקטואר."

"לילי!" היא חיבקה בזרוע אחת את הנערה הצעירה יותר. "הפתעת אותי."

"מצטערת, לא התכוונתי." הן החליפו חיוך. "גם את בדרך לספרייה?"

"כן, פרופסור לונגבוטום הציע לי קצת חומר קריאה נוסף."

"אני רואה שאת אוהבת תורת הצמחים."

"פרופסור לונגבוטום נחמד. הוא מורה טוב."

"נכון."

לילי חייכה. "אלכס ביקש ממני לתת לך משהו-" היא שלחה יד לכיס חלוקה, שולפת קופסת עץ קטנה שעליה גילופים עדינים. "הוא אמר שהוא מצא את זה באחד הארגזים ובגלל שאין לו מה לעשות עם זה..."

"הוא יכול לתת את זה לך."

לילי הסמיקה. "אני רק בת שתיים עשרה. אני לא רוצה תכשיטים."

ויקטואר הרימה גבה.

"אמרתי לו שאני לא מוכנה לקבל שום דבר. עכשיו."

ויקטואר הנהנה באיטיות.

מדאם טורניי – שלא החליפה עם ויקטואר אלא ניד ראש אגבי – פנתה אל לילי בחיבה עם כניסתן לספרייה. השתיים החליפו ברכות שלום נלהבות וּויקטואר ניצלה את ההזדמנות להיעלם, עדיין מלטפת את קופסת העץ בין אצבעותיה.

המחווה ריגשה אותה. אלכסנדר. מי היה חושב... שיזכור אותה בזמן כזה. ויקטואר גלגלה את עיניה בחיבה, מתיישבת בכוך החביב עליה. שני תלמידים שוחחו לא הרחק ממנה, ובמרחק רב עוד יותר, ניסה קול מוכר למחצה (ויקטואר זיהתה אותו כתלמיד הפלפאף) לשכנע תלמידה אלמונית להתמזמז אתו. היא צחקה. הקופסה עדיין נחה בין אצבעותיה.

היא נענעה אותה. ריקה, או אולי מרופדת. ויקטואר נגעה בסוגר בזהירות (היה לה נדמה שהחפץ ישן, אך לא ממש עתיק). הוא נפתח בחריקה, והיא הרימה את המכסה. בפנים, נעוצה על ריפוד קטיפתי, נחה שרשרת זהב דקיקה שהתפתלה לכדי קשר קלטי. ויקטואר הושיטה את ידה ונגעה בקשר. וופס! ברגע שנגעה בו, הבזיק האורנמנט לחיים והתפתל סביב אצבעותיה.

היא מצמצה. ואז התירה את הזהב המבהיק מבין אצבעותיה. הקשר חזר למקומו, קר וחסר חיים.

"הקשר הקלטי הוא שילוב בין אמנות השזירה הרומית לאורנמנטיקה הקלטית," הסביר אבא. "ישנם שמונה סוגים בסיסיים של קשרים שהם הבסיס לאמנות הקישוט הקלטית. הרבה אנשים מאמינים שאין לקשר הקלטי משמעות." הוא חייך. "אבל הם לא מכירים קוסמים, כמובן. הקשר הקלטי מסמן נצחיות. אין לו התחלה או סוף."

אמא רכנה לפרוע את שיערו של אבא (עדיין סמיך וארוך, אך מלבין בצדעים), והתלוננה שאתה "מכניס לילדה רעיונות לראש." הם צחקו, ואבא התרומם ונשק לאמא כשהוא מטה את גבה לאחור. הם עדיין התנהגו כמו בני שש-עשרה לפעמים.

ויקטואר נאנחה. היא ניסתה לדמיין את ג'יני וויזלי, עונדת את השרשרת, ואת דראקו מאלפוי, מטה אותה לאחור ומנשק אותה. דמויותיהם של מאלפוי וג'יני, אמא ואבא, התערבבו בדמיונה. היא זכרה את עצמה נשאלת על ידי ג'יימי מדוע איננה מאמינה באסטרולוגיה, ומשיבה ש"לא הגיוני בעיני ששני אנשים שנולדו בדיוק באותה השעה באותו המקום תחת אותם כוכבים יחוו בדיוק את אותן חוויות". באותה מידה, חשבה ויקטואר, היה זה בלתי אפשרי ששני אנשים שנראו בדיוק אותו הדבר יוכלו לגדול להיות אותו אדם.

אבל אלכס היה בחלקו מאלפוי (נראה כמו מאלפוי, בוודאי צעד או חייך כמו מאלפוי) – וזה היה חלק ממנו.

וּויקטואר... נראתה כפי שנראתה. וזה היה חלק ממנה.

כי זאת אני, חשבה בדכדוך קל, ואני לא הייתי אני ואלכס לא היה אלכס, אם לא היינו נראים כמו שאנחנו נראים. היינו מישהו אחר.

ויקטואר הניחה את השרשרת בחזרה בקופסה וסגרה אותה בעדינות. היא לא ידעה אם להתעצב או לשמוח. היא תארה לעצמה שלא הייתה לה סיבה ממשית לעשות לא את זה ולא את זה.

אחרי שלילי עזבה המשיכה ויקטואר בקריאה וסיכום (קצת שקט, בכוך האהוב עליה, מוסתרת מקלי ש-"חיפש אותך כל היום. הוא מפחד שהוא פגע בך." –"הוא לא פגע בי, טיפ." – "אז למה את מסתתרת כאן בספריה?").

לבסוף, סגרה ויקטואר את הספר שלה והכניסה אותו עמוק לתוך התיק. היא קמה, ניערה את חצאיתה מאבק והכתיפה את התיק.

"נשים יפות כל כך לא צריכות לסחוב את התיקים שלהן לבד," העיר קלי כשיצאה בדלתות הספרייה. הוא נשען על הקיר, זרועותיו שלובות, וחייך אליה בנימוס. נדמה היה לה שהמתין לה, מאחר והשעה הייתה מאוחרת והמסדרונות כמעט חשוכים לגמרי.

היא גלגלה את עיניה, התעלמה בהפגנתיות והמשיכה ללכת. זו לא הייתה בדיחה בעיניה. התיק הטיפשי היה חסר משמעות.

"ויקי... הי, באמת."

"אל תעשה לי טובות."

"אני לא עושה לך טובות," מחה קלי, מסמיק מעט. "אני רוצה לסחוב לך את התיק."

"ובכן, לאחרונה גיליתי כמה כיף זה לסחוב תיקים, אז ברשותך, אשמח לסחוב את התיק שלי בעצמי." היא מצמצה את הדמעות בעיניה.

"הגילוי הזה גרם לך להיות מאוד נסערת אתמול. חשבתי שאולי כדאי שאוריד ממך את הלחץ. חוץ מזה, אני לא רוצה להשאיר לך את כל הכיף."

"אני לא חושבת שאתה מבין..." היא נאנחה בתסכול, נעצרת על מקומה.

"אני לא חושב ש _את_ מבינה-" קלי התקרב אליה בזהירות, מסמן כי ברצונו ליטול את התיק שלה. היא הניחה לו לעשות זאת. קלי הכתיף את התיק, בוחן לרגע את הסוגר, ואז ניקה את גרונו בעצבנות. "כן, את הבחורה הכי יפה שראיתי – וכנראה אראה – בחיים, אבל לא בגלל זה אני סוחב לך את התיק או עוזר לך בשינוי צורה או מה שזה לא יהיה שאת חושבת." הוא הסתכל עליה בעצב. "אני מכיר אותך כבר שבע שנים. את באמת מאמינה שהייתי ממשיך לנסות כל כך הרבה זמן אם זה כל מה שהיה משנה לי?"

ויקטואר בלעה את רוקה.

"זה לא כאילו שנעשית פחות יפה מאז חג המולד, נכון?"

"אבל הפסקת."

"אני רודף אחרייך בערך מהשנה החמישית. רק אחריך. את חושבת שזה נעים לקבל לא אחרי לא או לדעת שאת רואה אותי רק בתור ידיד? אף פעם לא אמרת 'כן' אבל גם אף פעם לא אמרת שאת פוסלת את הרעיון וחשבתי... חשבתי שתשימי לב אלי בסוף, ואז אמרת לא."

היא השפילה את עיניה.

"זה היה מאוד חד משמעי, ויק." זוג העיניים הירוקות שחיפשו את מבטה נדמו להפציר בה להבין.

"אני יודעת," לחשה. "אני מצטערת."

הוא נראה נבוך ועצוב והגרוע ביותר – עדיין פגוע. "כשאני אומר לך שאת יפה בכל בוקר," התחיל קלי בהיסוס, "זה לא כי אני רוצה להחמיא לך, או משהו. את יודעת את זה לבד, את לא צריכה תזכורת או משהו כזה... אני פשוט נזכר בזה בעצמי, ואז אני אומר לך."

ויקטואר שתקה וקלי שתק. היא חיכתה שיסביר את עצמו, אך שום הסבר לא הגיע. "אני לא מבינה..."

הוא נאנח, מסיט את עיניו באי-נוחות בטרם שב והביט בה. "כבר הרבה זמן שאני לא רואה רק את הילדה הכי יפה בבית הספר. אני רואה אותך."

ויקטואר נדה בראשה באי הבנה.

"אני רואה אותך, ויק – ואת מושלמת. את נבונה, וחכמה ורגישה וגם... מה שעשית בשביל אלכסנדר וויזלי... לא הרבה אנשים שאני מכיר היו מרימים את חצי ממשרד התעבורה על הרגליים בשביל זה, או מכינים אלבום, או מבלים שעות בינשופיה..." הוא נראה נבוך. נבוך ואומלל. "את החברה הכי טובה שלי, אפילו שאת לגמרי הולכת לאיבוד עם שינוי צורה ושורפת דברים בספרייה כל הזמן, ואני מספר לך דברים שאני אפילו לא מספר לטומי וגם..." הוא נאנח בכבדות, מביט בה בעצב. "את אמרת לא, ויק."

הם שתקו משך רגע ארוך. ויקטואר ידעה כי עליה לסגת לאחור, להניח לקלי לנפשו, אך לא רצתה לעשות זאת. עדיין לא. גוש כבד של עצב התיישב בגרונה. "אז- אממ," היא אילצה את עצמה להתבונן בו. "אז מה אתה אומר בעצם?"

קלי גלגל את עיניו. "אני אומר שאני לא יכול ולא רוצה לרדוף אחריך לנצח. אני מרגיש כמו אידיוט."

היא טלטלה את ראשה בחדות. "לא, קלי. לא."

"אז מה את רוצה, ויק? כי אני לא מצליח להבין מה את רוצה ממני."

ויקטואר נשמה עמוקות (היא רצתה לחבק אותו, רצתה לעצום את עיניה ולבכות בהקלה). היא חיפשה את מבטו של קלווין, ואז, כשנכשלה ללכוד אותו, סגרה בהיסוס את המרחק ביניהם, התרוממה ונשקה לזווית פיו.

הוא מצמץ.

"ויקי...?"

היא עצמה את עיניה ונישקה אותו שוב. הפעם על שפתיו. סומק עז הציף את פניה (היא סגרה את עפעפיה בכוח) ולרגע, נדמה היה כי הזמן עצר מלכת. ברגע הבא, חפן קלי את לחייה בידו, הסיט את שיערה לאחור, ונישק אותה בחזרה.

~

ההוגוורטס אקספרס שרקה את דרכה לתוך רציף תשע ושלושה רבעים בצהריי העשרים ליוני. ויקטואר, שהעבירה את מרבית הנסיעה בחילופי דברים אחרונים עם אנשים שלא תראה עוד, מיהרה לקרון שבו ישבו מרבית בני השנה השביעית. היא נשקה לקלי שהמתין לה בפתח והסמיקה כשהגריפינדורים שישבו בפנים הריעו בהתלהבות (קלי צעק עליהם. היא נישקה אותו שוב. על הלחי).

היא וקלי נדברו להיפגש תוך שבוע מהיום בסמטת דיאגון (בינתיים, ידעה ויקטואר, המתינו להם ינשופים רבים ושיחות פלו אינסופיות). שניהם התכוונו להתחיל את לימודיהם בגנדלף האפור עם פתיחת שנת הלימודים, ובינתיים... ויקטואר תכננה טיול לצרפת, בתקווה שתצליח לשכנע את קלי להצטרף אליה לפחות לחלקו ("במשפחת טלבוט אנשים צריכים להרוויח את הלחם שלהם," ציטט קלי את אביו בשמץ גאווה. "אבל את יודעת שאני אנסה להצטרף אליך.")

היא ידעה שמילי מתכוונת לערוך טיול מסביב לעולם (בשביל מה למדתי להתעתק?), שטיפאני קצרת סבלנות לנסוע לשבוע השופינג שהבטיחו לה הוריה בארצות הברית, שג'יימי מתכוונת לישון עד יולי ונייג'ל וּמאליגן מתכוונים לשכור דירה ביחד ו"לעשות משהו".

"שבע שנים," מצאה את עצמה ממלמלת נגד צווארו של קלי. "אני לא מאמינה שעברו שבע שנים."

"אני יודע."

"אני לא מאמינה שיש לי 'עולה על הציפיות' בשינוי צורה."

קלי חייך.

"אני לא מאמינה שמאליגן סיים את הוגוורטס!" תרמה מילי, שצותתה לשיחתם.

"גם אני לא מאמין!" הכריז מאליגן.

"לחיי טומי!" הכריז קלווין.

"לחיי רגינה!" הכריז מאליגן.

"לחיי רגינה!" הצטרפו שאר בני השביעית. רגינה, שישבה על ברכיו של טומי, הסתפקה ב"מרררף" רוגע.

בינתיים האטה הרכבת לרציף.

"אני מאמינה שזו התחנה שלנו," הכריזה טיפאני, מיישרת קמטים אחרונים בחצאית הזמש שלה. "בנים! תגידו לי שאני נראית נפלא."

"את נראית נפלא," הכריזו נייג'ל וקלי.

"תודה, בנים."

ויקטואר נעצה בקלי מבט חד.

"כמובן שויקטואר נראית אפילו יותר נפלא."

טיפ גלגלה את עיניה. "כמובן."

"אנשים!" הכריזה ויקטואר, דמעות מציפות את עיניה לפתע. "רק שתדעו שאני אוהבת אתכם המון."

חיוכים עלו על הפנים השונים. "כן, ואמרת את זה שלשום, ואתמול, והיום בבוקר," ציינה מילי כשהיא עוצרת לנשק ללחייה של ויקטואר. "תשמרו על קשר, כן?"

היא התחבקה שוב (עם כולם), ירדה לרציף (ושוב נפרדה לשלום מכל החברים והמכרים שעצרו לומר לה שלום), ואז פרצה בבכי כשנאלצה להיפרד מקלי (פיל ולינדזי טלבוט הקדימו לאסוף את ארבעת ילדיהם על מנת לצאת לחגוג את סיום לימודיו של קלווין). "אפשר לחשוב שלא נדבר כבר הערב," חייך קלי נגד שיערה.

"אני טיפשה, אתה לא צריך לשים לב אלי."

היא לא הבחינה בדמות שהתקרבה לעברה עד ש-

"מי מדברת ככה על הבת שלי?" הרעים קולו של אבא מאחוריה.

"אבא!" צווחה ויקטואר, ניתקת מחיבוקו של קלווין ומזנקת אל בין זרועותיו של ביל וויזלי. "תכיר, זה קלי, הוא החבר שלי, פגשת כבר את קלי, נכון? הוא החבר שלי-"

קלי הסמיק, מחליף עם אבא מבטים משועשעים. ויקטואר נאנחה. "כן, שכחתי. אתם מכירים. אני מצטערת-" היא מחתה את עיניה. "הכל היה נורא מרגש, הטקס והפרידות והפרידה מהוגוורטס..."

אבא נישק את מצחה.

"איפה אמא?"

"ממש כאן." פלר, שהגיחה מתוך הקהל, כרכה את זרועה סביב כתפייה של ויקטואר. היא משכה אותה אליה לחיבוק (הן החליפו נשיקות על הלחיים) ואז העיפה מבט בקלי. "תות אלור..."

"אמא..." לחשה ויקטואר, מסמיקה.

לא הייתה זו הפגישה הראשונה בין זוגות ההורים, אך הייתה זו, קרוב לוודאי, הפגישה הקולנית והמביכה ביותר (לפחות לטעמה של ויקטואר. היא שיערה שכך הרגיש גם קלי). הייתה זו לינדזי שהציעה: "למה שלא תצטרפו אלינו? אנחנו הולכים לשבת במסעדה ולחגוג את סיום הלימודים של קלי-" (אמא מהרה לקבל את ההצעה, "איזה רעיון נפלא!") לאימתם הגדולה של שני הנערים.

הם ישבו במסעדת דגים ופירות ים ברחוב וולינגטון (המארחת אמרה ש"נראה מה אפשר לעשות", ואז הוסיפה שלושה מקומות נוספים לשולחן שהזמינו בני משפחת טלבוט). אחותו של קלי התחננה בפני פיל שיכשף את מנת הפתיחה (משהו שנראה כמו מקקים ורודים. ג'ים טלבוט, דני טלבוט ואמא היו היחידים שטעמו ממנה. ויקטואר לא הרגישה מספיק קונטיננטלית כדי לנסות).

אמא הזמינה יין (שרדונה צרפתי. ויקטואר קיוותה שבנקודה זו ינקו פיל או לינדזי טלבוט את גרונם וילכסנו מבט אל 'הילדים', אבל אמא ולינדזי פטפטו כמו החברות הכי טובות, ואבא סיפר לפיל טלבוט על החתולים החנוטים. אבא של קלי חשב שזה מצחיק. היא החליפה מבט נואש עם קלווין). 

"אני חושבת שההורים שלנו אוהבים אחד את השני," לחשה ויקטואר.

"אני חושב שאת צודקת," הסכים קלי.

"לפחות לא לקח להם שלוש שנים כדי להבין את זה," מלמלה טריש בפה מלא קלמארי.

"טרישיה, מותק," התערבה לינדזי, "תאכלי עם פה סגור. ויקי, באמת היית צריכה שלוש שנים כדי להבין שהבן שלי הוא אוצר?"

ויקטואר רצתה לקבור את עצמה (קלי לחץ את ידה מתחת השולחן). אמא, כמובן, הנהנה בהסכמה.

לבסוף, אחרי שלוש שעות של עינויים מנטאליים, הסתיימה הארוחה. ויקטואר נפרדה בעצב מקלי (אמא ולינדזי: "הם כל כך חמודים!" ג'ים ודני: "הם כל כך דביקים!"), שלבה את זרועה בזו של אבא ו-

"לינדזי, שרי, אנחנו חייבים לעשות את שוב, ווי?"

ויקטואר קברה את ראשה בחזהו של קלי. "הו, מרלין..."

ויקטואר צנחה על הספה בחדר הטלוויזיה. קלי עדיין לא הגיע הביתה, כך שלא היה טעם להמתין על יד האח בציפייה. האין זה מוזר שהיא כבר מתגעגעת אליו? היא נאנחה ושיחקה בשרשרת שעל צווארה. הקשר הקלטי הסתבך ונפתח סביב אצבעה, נוצץ באורן של קרני השמש האחרונות שנעלמו תחת הים.

צל מוכר נפל על הספה. ויקטואר הרימה את מבטה לפגוש בעיניו התכולות של אבא.

"ויקי, מותק, מה את רוצה לארוחת-" הוא השתנק, מביט באצבעה.

"אבא?"

"חומד," שאל אבא בצרידות, "מאיפה קיבלת את זה?"

"את השרשרת?" היא התיישבה. "אלכס נתן לי אותה."

אבא, מוטרד למראה, התיישב לצידה. הוא הביט בשרשרת משך רגע ארוך, ואז שפשף את עיניו. "השרשרת הזאת הייתה של ג'יני."

"תיארתי לעצמי."

הוא נד בראשו. "אני הבאתי לה את השרשרת הזו. ליום הולדת שש-עשרה. עשינו חפירות באירלנד. תל קבורה מהתקופה הנאוליתית. התאכסנו בכפר הקוסמים הקרוב- הם ירדו למחתרת באופן סופי בערך בשנת... 400. את מכירה את הסיפורים. לא רצו לעזוב את המקומות הקדושים שלהם. אז שם קניתי את השרשרת." הוא משך בכתפיו. "חשבתי שאולי היא איבדה אותה. לא חשבתי שהיא לקחה אותה אתה, אם להגיד את האמת. היא בקושי הלכה עם תכשיטים. הצמרור הטיפשי ההוא שימח אותה הרבה יותר."

ויקטואר נגעה בקשר (הקישוט נכרך סביב אצבעותיה. "...הקשר הקלטי מסמל נצחיות," זכרה את מילותיו של אבא, "אין לו התחלה או סוף.")

"היא זכרה," אמרה לבסוף. "היא זכרה, ולקחה אתכם אתה."

עיניו של אבא רפרפו לרגע אל תמונתה של ג'יני שעמדה מעל הקמין: בת שש-עשרה לערך, בג'ינס דהויים וסוודר ורוד. היא ישבה על כיסא הנדנדה הוותיק של סבתא מולי, חיוך מהורהר נח על שפתיה, והתנדנדה להנאתה. מצווארה, הבחינה ויקטואר, השתלשל חוט זהב דקיק ונבלע מתחת לשולי הסוודר. היא התמתחה, פיהקה, ורכנה הצידה, מעיפה מבט בגבר הצעיר שנח על הספה – לידה וקצת מאחוריה.

ויקטואר קמטה את מצחה. שקוע בין הכריות, כשספר הפוך מונח על חזהו, נמנם אבא בן העשרים ומשהו, אוזניו עדיין מחוררות וטבעת הטורקיז שנסדקה והונחה למשמרת עדיין מעטרת את אגודלו.

ג'יני חייכה, נראית כמי ששוקלת לרגע תעלול נבזי כלשהו, אחר הושיטה את ידה, הסיטה קווצת שיער אדמונית ממצחו של אחיה, ושבה להתנדנד על הכיסא.

ויקטואר הרימה את עיניה, מחפשת את אלה של אבא.

הוא נעלם למטבח.


End file.
